Meet You Again
by CheyLovesShips
Summary: Harry has not seen or talked to Draco in years even though they both have been working at the ministry since the war. That is until one day Harry finds a letter meant for Draco in a stack of files on his desk. He returns the parchment to Draco thinking that seeing him will be a one time thing. Rated M for possible scenes in later chapters
1. chapter 1

It takes place after the war. Both Harry and Draco have been working at the ministry.

Ginny and Harry broke up. After Harry admitted to being Bi Ginny surprised him and said she was too. They decided to take time apart and date people of their own gender. Harry tried to have a relationship with a gay muggle, but it was too hard lying about his life and not talking to him about all things magic. It ended when the man said he could not handle a relationship who's trust was one-sided. He left Harry, but Harry felt more relieved then upset. Ginny on the other hand was quite happy at the moment with a friend from the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team.

One late morning Kingsley Shacklebolt came into Harry's office. He placed a stack of various documents on the corner of his desk. Harry turned in his chair away from a form he was filling out to speak to Shacklebolt.

"I brought more "files" and reports. How is the case coming?" he asked Potter. Harry glanced at the stack, wondering what incident happened now.

"It is well under way. Ron and I have treated the victims wounds and wiped their memory for those 24 hours. They will have a muggle diagnosis of amnesia. We have the damage examined and found the source and are working on that part. We have caught one of the attackers, are tracking the second, and the third is giving us a hard time. The victims described them well and we have our suspicion on who it is but no current evidence." Harry reported. Shacklebolt nodded approvingly.

"Sounds like you and Ron have it under control, what does the press know?" he asked Potter.

"They are under the impression that the fire was from an oven left on and unattended. They think the minor wounds are from the falling debris during the the people's escape from the home," Harry replied.

"Very well. I have left you a new assignment that you will begin next week. once this case is closed you can have the weekend off. Good day." Shacklebolt left with a quick nod.

Harry sat down behind his desk and sorted through the stack of papers Shackelbolt had left on his desk. Some were related to his current case and others to the one he'd work on next week. As he got to the bottom of the stack he found a letter from Ginny. He opened it and read it.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _It has been too long. We should meet at the Three Broom Sticks this weekend. I was sorry to hear things did not work out between you and Mark. I hope you are not discouraged. I know there is someone out there for you. I would like you to meet my friend **Alex**. Soon to be girlfriend if things keep on going the way they are now... Maybe we could go on a double date. We havn't done that in a very long time. Tell Ron to actually come home for Sunday dinner. He isn't married to work. He has Hermione who also needs some attention. No exceptions! It would be great for them and you... with a date , me with Alex and even Luna and Neville to all be together. Please just consider it._

 _With Love,_ _Ginny xoxo_

Harry sighed. He had not seen Neville and Luna in a long time. His stomach growled as he thought of Molly's cooking. There was only one problem. Who would he have as a date. He sighed again. It was Tuesday... it was not impossible to find a date by Sunday, but it was highly unlikely. Harry wrote a quick note to Ron repeating what Ginny had told him about the Sunday dinner.

Harry looked back at the stack it was down to two papers not in designated drawer or file case. The first was a not so friendly reminder from the archivists about a book overdue. The second was not addressed to him but... Malfoy. Harry blinked. How had it gotten in his pile.

Harry searched for a while before he found the overdue book. He might as well drop of Draco's parchment on his way to the archives. He knew Draco also worked at the ministry, but had only ran into him once before.

Harry made his way to the Department of International Magical Cooperation. He had not expected Draco to work there when he was older, but also could not think of any alternatives. He walked down a hall studied the name plaques on the doors. When he reached Malfoy' s he knocked.

"Come in," Draco replied. Harry stepped inside the office. Draco had his back to Harry and was talking on the phone in... another language. Harry did not know Draco was bilingual. Draco held up a finger and said "Sorry one minute," in Harry's direction. Harry looked around the office. It was smaller then his but it had a clean sharp look. The walls were a fierce gray. There was a wide window behind Draco's desk. He also had a large file cabnet. There was a coffee pot and various object laying on a side table. Harry tentively walked closer to get a look. Draco was rumbling about something into the phone. Draco had stress ball, the coffee pot, a tie, loose parchment, keys, and a single picture frame on the side table. Harry went to pick up the picture. He wanted to decipher who was in it.

"Don't touch anything, I'll be with you in a moment," Draco called over his shoulder. He hung up. It was strange that Draco was using a phone Harry thought. "I'm sorry about the wait. You know how the.." Draco faltered. When he turned around Potter was in front of his desk. "Potter... What are you doing here?" Draco asked caught off guard. It had been years since he had talked to Harry.

"I work at the ministry as well," Harry replied. He had to resist his urge to smirk. He was holding the parchment for Draco behind his back.

"What are you doing **_here?_** " Draco revised. He eyed Harry. He looked fuller then he remembered. Stronger too. His face was the same. He still had those **green** eyes. His hair was still black and a mess. It had always been.

"Well I came to return this, it somehow ended up in a pile of my files," Harry handed over the parchment. He had been tempted, but had not read it. Draco took it and lay it on his desk with a pile of similar parchments. There was a pause of awkward silence. "Where you talking in a different language earlier," Harry asked. He knew the answer, but somehow felt the need to continue the conversation.

"Yes. I may not speak parciltongue like you, but I am fluent in five languages" Draco responded. He may have been exaggerating... Harry nodded. He looked at the blonde. He was taller and not as pale as he remembered. Don't get him wrong he was still pale. Draco Malfoy was the definition of pale, but he did not look like a ghost anymore. His eyes were still the same blue-gray that could cut right through you. His hair seemed to have become even more of a platinum blonde.

"I was not expecting you work in this department," Harry stated. Draco smirked.

"Well, believe it or not Potter, my charm and ability of persuasion make me perfect for the job, and like I said I speak more then one language." Harry nodded again. He should have expected Draco to still be a bit full of himself. Harry opened his mouth to respond, but the door swung open. A women stepped in.

"Malfoy I have the," she looked up from what she was carrying and noticed Harry. She took a step back. "If this isn't a good time I could come back later," she said blushing.

"No. No. It's fine, I was just leaving. See you around Malfoy." Harry took his chance and left the room. Malfoy gave Harry a nod goodbye before the woman shut the door behind her. Harry sighed. "See you around," was the best he could say to his old "enemy." The bright lights in the room must have not only illuminated Draco's hair, but gotten to his head. Harry wondered what was in the package the woman had held. He made his way to the archives. Once there he returned his book to an annoyed archivist, he made his way back to his office. He wrote Ginny a responding letter.

 _Dear Ginny,_

 _Don't worry about me. It is good that Mark and I stopped seeing each other. It was hard lying to him and trying to get closer at the same time. I'll gladly meet you after my shift Saturday. As for Sunday I informed Ron about your question, *coughcough, command. I will also join, but I can't promise to have a date. I hope Alex is everything you want, deserve, and more._

 _Harry_


	2. Chapter 2 Books and Drinks

Harry double checked his files. He could not do any more work today without Ron's files and he knew Ron would not be done until tommorrow. Harry pulled his coat on and locked his office door behind him.

He made his way into the streets. The town was bustling with life. Harry decided to stop by his favorite coffee shop on his way to his flat. He ordered his usual and sat in the back corner table set for two. It had been his and Ginny's table. Harry took a sip of the burning liquid. When him and Ginny broke it off there was not any yelling or heartbreak. They were still close friends. They just came to realize that their childhood crushes were just that. Harry loved her more then he could ever describe, but his heart did not break in two when she left, to his surprise. Harry got lost in his own thoughts about the war and everything that came with it. He was only stirred from his contemplation when he heard a familiar voice. He looked up and saw Malfoy at the counter ordering a latte, with whipped cream. Malfoy looked less tense then he had been in his office.

Harry caught his attention and gave Malfoy a small wave. Malfoy gave him a look Harry could not quite figure out. Once Malfoy had his drink, Harry signaled for him to come sit with him. Malfoy took small tentative steps towards Potter. Once he sat he looked at Harry's eyes. They seemed to be amused.

"Why did you signal for me to sit with you?" Draco asked. Harry took another sip from his drink.

"I am off shift and am all alone. I geuss I'd like the company," Harry replied honestly. Malfoy nodded. He took a sip from his drink too. He managed to get whipped cream on the sides of his lips. Harry tried to suppress laughter.

"What Potter?" Malfoy asked. Harry smiled.

"You have a little whipped cream on your lip. Malfoy licked his top lip. He looked at Potter, silently asking if he had gotten it. Harry shook his head. Draco licked the right side of his lip and most of the bottom. Harry still shook his head. Malfoy sighed/grunted in frustration. Harry leaned across the table. "I've got it don't worry," Harry assured. His hand brushed Draco's cheek as his finger wisped away the white cream. Draco caught his breath. Potter was so close to his face he could smell his coffee and see his eyes better then ever before. Harry took a quick breath. He breathed in the scent that was Malfoy s. Clean, minty, and something sweet in the mix. He leaned back into his chair. Draco blushed a deep red. He had thought Potter was going to kiss him. What embarrassed him more was that he had not made a move to show he did not want it. What was his problem? This was Harry frickin Potter, the chosen one, he would not attempt to kiss him. He had not even talked to him in years. Harry changed the subject.

"Are you off shift?" he asked. Draco simply nodded. The room had suddenly felt hotter and smaller. Harry noticed Draco shift uncomfortably. "Want to take a walk?" he suggested. Draco responded by standing quickly.

"I think I need some fresh air," he said. Harry nodded in agreement and followed Draco outside. They walked through town and looked at shops. They talked minorly uncomfortable. Harry needed to buy some books for research on his next case. He was going to step into one of the local bookstores. Draco stopped him.

"Really Potter? If you are looking for book for work this is not the place. They only sell the latest romances, magazines, and children books." Draco looked at Potter as if he should have known this. Potter blushed. He had not been in the store before and just assumed since it was so big it would have what he was looking for.

"Then where do you suggest I look?" Potter asked. Malfoy smiled smugly.

"I'll show you," Malfoy offered. He lead the two of them to the outskirts of town. They were very close to the muggle London. As they walked Potter tried to figure out Malfoy.

"So how did you end up where you did in the ministry?" Potter asked. Malfoy glanced at Potter to try and figure out where the question came from.

"Well, with my father in Azkaban and my mother is in and out of Saint Mongols, the manor was very empty. I know and archivist who landed me a job in the archives. I did so well with the business and communication actions people took notice and I was moved up a floor. So on so on I came to work in the higher part of the department. I have not traveled yet, but I will soon most likely," Malfoy surprised himself with his honestly. Potter nodded showing his attention to Malfoys response. Malfoy switched the topic. "What about you, Potter, is being an Aaur everything you dreamed of?" he asked.

Potter took a moment to really think. He had felt that he was always meant to be an Aaur. Even though he defeated Voldemort his followers were not gone. Harry worked hard alongside Ron. They had been successful so far in their work. Sometimes it was overwhelming when they struggled to find details that would change the case or when there were more cases than they could work on. When Harry was younger he thought being an Aaur would mean he was on the field catching bad guys everyday. It turned out it be more paperwork and research than actual field involvement. They had to work with many departments to find the cause, incident, effects, damage, victims, evidence, and than had to capture the attacker and find the proper punishment and crime analysis. Potter sighed. It was not as easy as he had expected, but it was definately worth it.

"No. It is more complicated and rule bound then I had expected when I was younger. I don't hate it though. I couldn't have asked for a better job. It gives me a purpose," Harry replied. Malfoy nodded he understood. They had made it to the shop. It was much smaller then the first book shop. Potter looked at it and then looked back at Malfoy. Malfoy could not be serious. Potter raised his eyebrows questionally. Malfoy just rolled his eyes and stepped into the shop. The main foyer was small and smelt of dust and old books. Draco walked to the desk and rang the bell. Harry stepped in. He looked confused by the small foyer and few shelves of books. A man appeared from behind the desk.

"How can I help you Mr. Malfoy?" He asked.

"Not me today, but Mr. Potter here is in need of some books for research." Malfoy responded gesturing towards Harry. Potter stepped towards the man.

"Hello Sir," Harry held out his hand. The man shook it. Harry described the books he was looking for. The man nodded.

"We have just what you are looking for. Please follow me." the man turned and led them behind the desk. They followed him down a hallway with the walls lined with books. He pushed open the door at the end to reveal his collection of books. It was the biggest room Harry had ever seen. There were shelves and books and more shelves and books. Everywhere you looked were books. Harry's jaw dropped in amazement. Draco smirked. The place had an enchantment cast on it, just like Mr. Weasleys tent. This was just on a bigger scale. The man lead them through the maze of bookshelves before he stopped at an entire bookcase. "You'll find what you are looking for on those cases. If you need me just call," he said before he hurried off. Harry looked at Malfoy. He looked very smug.

"You were right Malfoy... This is better then the other shop," Potter admitted. Draco opened his mouth, but Potter interupted. "I know I know. You told me so " Potter grumbled. His eyes scanned over the many books. Draco watched Harry intently skim the books. He seemed different then he had remebered. Maybe less cocky or prat like. Potter's eyes lit up when he found a book he liked. His forhead creased when he was confused and his eyebrows furrowed when he was disappointed. Malfoy lazily traced the spines of books with his fingers. Once, Potter had found five books he was satisfied with he looked down both sides of the isle they were in. "Um... how are we going to get back?" Potter asked. Malfoy smirked. He had expected Potter to ask.

"Just follow me. I've been here before." Malfoy lead Potter down many isles and crossed over others. He tried to trace the path back the way they came. Every isle looked so similar though. After five minutes of searching, Potter spoke up.

"You don't know where you are," Potter sighed. He was lost in a book store with Draco Malfoy. Malfoy did not not look at Potter and ignored his comment. He was Not lost. Malfoys did not get lost. He moved down two more isles. To his luck he could see the foyer. He cut across some shelves and stepped into the foyer with triumph. Silently he thanked the good karma from something he must have done that made him find the exit.

"I told you to follow me," Malfoy smiled smugly.

"Just dumb luck," Potter repsonded. the man appeared out of know where again.

"Did you find everything you wanted?" he asked. Harry nodded. The man wrung him up and told him to come back soon. They stepped out of the store. The temperature and humidity had raised since they last were out.The sky had not set yet.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Potter asked Malfoy. He looked puzzled at the question. Harry Potter was offering him.. a drink. Malfoy took a breath. The humidity was starting to stick. A refreshment would be great.

"Okay Potter," Malfoy agreed. He thought Harry would lead them to the Three Broom Sticks but instead headed towards Muggle London instead. "Where are you going?" Malfoy asked as he followed Potter from behind.

"Just a pub in downtown London. Are you scared of muggles or something Malfoy?" Potter replied. Malfoy looked indignant. He stuck his chin up.

"Of course not," he replied. Potter eyed him. Malfoy still looked nervous.

"I just like it more to have a drink where nobody will recognize or stare at me," Potter said honestly. Malfoy nodded. That had to be the only reason he went to a muggle pub. From what Draco had tried, muggle beer tasted like piss. Potter held the door open for Malfoy once they reached the pub Potter liked so much.


	3. Chapter 3 Unexpected Evening

Harry led them to a side booth. The place was very plain, Malfoy observed. It was not decorated to fit a set theme or time period. Nor was it fancy enough to be seen as high quality. The table was sticky and the seats were worn. A young women came over to the table. She smiled warmly at them.

"I haven't seen you here in a while, Mr. Smith. By the looks of it you have found a nice fella to keep you company," she said with a wink. Potter blushed at her assumption.

"Penny we are just.. erm.. well.. kind of.." Potter stammered.

"It's fine honey, you don't have to explain. What can I get you to drink?" she turned to Draco. He stared at the drinks. He did not know which one to pick. Harry spoke up for him.

"We'll take two of the usual Penny," Harry said. She nodded and walked to the tap. Malfoy stared at Potter for a few seconds. Multiple things ran through his mind.

"Mr. Smith?" Malfoy asked with an arched brow. Potter blushed again. He seemed to do that a lot, Malfoy noted.

"Well, I use a fake last name whenever I come to muggle London. I don't think anyone will recognize me, but I just feel better knowing that they won't associate me to "The Chosen One" or anything else that came with the name," Potter replied in a hush tone. Draco nodded. He glanced at the menu. The muggles have some weird food combinations, Draco thought as he read through the menu. Potter did not even look at it. Instead, he watched Malfoy's reactions to the different meals listed. Penny came over and gave them each a pint of their best beer. Harry asked her for a minute before they order. Harry took a big swig from his drink. Malfoy looked at his with utter disgust. Harry smirked.

"Why don't you just try it," Potter offered. Malfoy sent him a glare before hesitantly bringing the drink to his lips. It was smooth going down but had a firey after taste. It was certainly not as good as butterbeer or firewhiskey. Though, it was better then the other muggle beverages Malfoy had tried. Potter looked at him expectedly. Malfoy just sat there and refused to tell Potter it was not as bad as he thought it would be. Potter sighed at Malfoy' s relunctance. "Do you know what you want?" Potter asked. Malfoy looked disgruntled. He opened the menu again. Potter closed it. Malfoy gave him a questioning look. "If you trust me... I could order for you," he offered. Malfoy looked at Potter. He seemed determined. If the food was like his drink or better he could not see anything wrong with the idea.

"Okay fine, Potter. Just do not order anything..." Malfoy tried to think of the best word to finish his statement. Potter collected the menus and called for Penny.

"Don't worry. I have been here enough to know what is good and what isn't." Potter assured. Malfoy was not fully convinced and it showed. Penny came back over to the table swinging her hips on her way.

"So what will it be for you guys?" she asked sweetly.

"We'll take two baskets of the fried fish and chips," Potter glanced at Malfoy. Malfoy did not show any obvious objections. Penny wrote down the order on the a pad.

"Can I refill your drink?" She offered. Potter nodded. Penny picked up his glass and swayed back to the tap.

"I thought we were only going to have a drink.." Malfoy looked at Potter. He might be over thinking but he had not talked to or seen Potter in years and here they were going to have dinner like it was normal.

"What's the difference? Does it matter?" Potter asked all of a sudden self concious. He just thought he was being nice.

Potter's comments confirmed that Malfoy was just over thinking things. It was just some food and a drink. It is not like it is a date. .Malfoy gasped why had that come in his mind. He was with Potter his sworn enemy from school, the "chosen one" that people fawned over, the wizard who defeated Voldemort. He would never in a million years even think about Malfoy in that light. Was he not with Weasley anyway? Malfoy took a quick swig of his drink. He looked up to see Potter looking at him, maybe concerned.

"Are you alright Malfoy?" he asked. Malfoy just nodded. He tried to hide the blush that came to his face. He was just over thinking things. Penny came back over to the table with two baskets of fried food that smelt delicious.

"Can I refill your drink Mr. ...?" Penny asked.

"Mr. West, please, thank you," Malfoy handed his glass to her. Once she was out of ear shot Potter leaned forward.

"Mr. West?" he asked now raising his brow. Malfoy smirked.

"If you get a fake last name, I deserve one to," he said simply. He took a bite of the chips. They were surprisingly good. Crispy and warm on the outside and on the inside it was mix of flavors, with the dough cooked perfectly.

"Like it?" Potter asked. Malfoy nodded and took another bite. He was glad he agreed to have a drink with Potter. Until that moment he had not realized that he was hungry. They ate silently for a while. Penny came back with "Mr. West's" refill.

"How is Astoria?" Potter asked trying to start the conversation back up. Malfoy nearly choked on the food in his mouth. He took a sip of his drink.

"Pardon," he asked.

"How is Astoria Greengrass. I heard that you two were a thing," Potter repeated. Malfoy face hardened for a second. News did not spread as fast as he thought it did.

"We are not together anymore," He replied. Potter did not want to push Malfoy, but his curiosity was piqued.

"What happened?" he asked. Malfoy blinked, he was going to remain calm.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked in reply. Potter nodded. Malfoy sighed before taking a deep breath. "We were engaged. I was working in the archives and I shared a flat with her. It was going great. She was expecting a boy," Malfoy paused to take a breath. "It was a miscarriage. We tried again but it was only another miscarriage. It was too much for her. We tried to go to counseling but our relationship went down hill. The doctor told us we were not compatible and that we would not be able to have kids together. She called off the marriage. We tried, but we just could not stay together. Too many sad memories." Malfoy finished. He looked down not wanting to see Potter's reaction. Harry felt bad. He had no idea. Just looking at Malfoy he could tell the loss still hurt.

"I am really sorry Malfoy. I had no idea." Potter tried to comfort. Malfoy shrugged him off.

"You can't change things in the past. Anyway what about you and red?" Malfoy changed the subject. Potter blushed. He was not expecting the tables to turn on him.

"We broke up," Potter said. He did not really want to talk about why. Malfoy wanted to know why. He had told Potter something very personal.

"Why?" he asked. Potter's fear came true.

"Erm.. Well, we were interested in different people," he replied. He thought maybe that would be enough information.

"Who?" Malfoy pressed. He genuinely was curious who Potter would have liked more then Weasley. He thought they were happy together.

"Well we both had different tastes in people then the other thought." Potter muttered. Malfoy was going to ask for a better explanation when Penny came over.

She laid the check on the table.

"Can I offer you pie on the house," she winked at Potter. It was obvious to Malfoy that she liked Potter.

"No thank you Penny, not tonight. It's getting let we should be going," Harry said as he paid the bill.

"Okay but if things don't work out with your fella I will always offer you dessert," she wriggled her eyebrows. Potter chuckled.

"I know Penny, and I won't forget." Harry gave her a quick kiss before walking out with Malfoy. The humidity had not lowered. The sun was setting. It was dusky out.

"How come you arn' t dating Penny of you and Ginny broke up. She clearly liked you and she isn't bad to look at." Malfoy asked. Potter blushed.

"Erm.. We are just friends... nothing is there," Potter replied. Malfoy dropped the issue, but he felt like he was missing something.

"Well, um... thanks Potter for the drink, I will probably see you at work some time." Malfoy said before he walked a block before apperating to his flat. Potter nodded in response. He walked the rest of his way home.

When Harry arrived home he found an owl waiting for him. He gave the owl a treat while he read Ron's letter. They had a meeting with Shacklebolt the next morning. Ron said he did not have to convince Hermione to go Saturday that it was the other way. Harry sighed. He did not have a date. He did not want a date either. Ginny meant well but maybe Harry could just enjoy being single for a while.

Harry took a quick shower before he crawled into bed. The day had been nice. Malfoy had surprisingly been pleasent. Harry had been sad to hear about Astoria. As if Draco having his father in Azkaban and mother in and out of Saint Mongol's was not enough. Harry rolled over. He was happy he had avoided telling Malfoy he was Bi. There was no way Malfoy would talk to him again if he knew. Did Harry want Malfoy to talk to him again? Harry grumbled and rolled over again. What he wanted was some sleep.

Draco came home to Misty. Misty was his female cat that he had picked because of her two different eye colors. They were the first thing he noticed about her. One was gray and the other was blue. She was a small white cat with black booties. She jumped off of the sofa and came up to Draco purring.

He bent down and patted her. Once, she had shed most of her hair onto his pants he tended to his owl giving her apple slices. He sat down in his kitchen with a cup of tea. The day had an unexpected evening.

Draco blinked back tears. He had told few people about his and Astoria's reason for splitting. He thought he was beyond the feelings of grief. The first miscarriage was during the 2nd month, but the second had been the day his son should have been born. A silent tear fell onto Draco's cheek. Misty hoped onto his lap sensing his sadness. Draco smiled down at her.

Draco finished his tea before he headed to bed. He was too tired to bother with a shower. He could take one in the morning. Misty followed him into the bedroom and curled up into a ball at the foot of his bed. Draco doubted Potter would actually see him at the ministry again. That is what he fell asleep thinking.


	4. Chapter 4 I Think You'll See Him Again

_Here is a nice longer Chapter. Thank you for reading and please review! Teddy, Harry's godson, is around 6 in age. So it's been at least 6 years since the war was over._

Harry met with Ron shortly before their meeting with Shacklebolt. Harry told him about the letter he found in his stack.

"Bloody Hell, that is odd. I haven't seen the Malfoy git in years. How was he Harry?" Ron asked. Harry smiled in amusement at his friends reaction.

"He seems to be doing good. He has moved up quite a bit in the ministry since he started. He is not with Astoria anymore," Harry replied. He did not explain everything that happened between Astoria and him.

"Can't blame her can you Harry? He has always been so insufferable," Ron replied with an indignant grunt. Harry furrowed his brows.

"That is not why they split. He was not as bad as you would imagine, Ron. He seems to be... different," Harry said. Ron raised an eyebrow. He opened his mouth to ask a question, but the door to Harry's office swung open at that very moment. Kingsley Shacklebolt strided into the room. The door closed behind him.

"Good day Auor Potter, Weasley," he greeted and gave them a nod. They moved to sit around a small coffee table in the room. "I came to discuss the progress you've made on the most recent case. I believe I have found some promising evidence," he elaborated. The men began their meeting.

...

Draco woke the next morning to Misty batting his hair. He tried to roll over, but that encouraged her to pounce onto his back.

"Good morning to you too," Draco grumbled. He got out of bed and gave her some food. While she ate he showered and dressed for work. He apperated outside of the coffee shop he had been to the day before. He walked up to the counter and ignored the glares and sneers he recieved. Dan stepped away from the register and came back with his drink.

"Mr. Malfoy, good morning. Shall I put it on your tab?" He asked. Malfoy nodded. "You have a good day Mr. Malfoy," Dan said as Draco started to walk away.

"You too Dan," Draco called over his shoulder. The people in line grumbled in displeasure as he left the shop. Draco made it up to his office and settled down into his chair. He had some voicemails and a list of people he had to call. He took off his coat and started to work. Midday Sally came in with parchments and another package. Draco looked up from the paper work he was filling out. Some of the Bulgarians had broken a treaty and he needed to notify the Minister of the embassoders request for a meeting on the matter. Sally put the parchments into seperate piles. She placed the package with the other in Draco's closet.

"Pity," she said. Draco glanced at her with a curious brow. "I was hoping to see Potter in here again," she confessed. Draco rolled his eyes.

"That was a one time thing," he assured.

"Mhm," she replied. Draco focused back to his papers. She eyed him carefully. "That is such a shame. He is good to look at," she bit her lip playfully. Draco unconsciously blushed. What was it that made every woman swoon over Potter? Draco wondered. "Wouldn't you agree, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked smirking slightly. She had never seen him so incomfortable as he was that moment.

"Was there anything else you needed?" Draco asked. He decided to ignore her comment. What was she thinking. Did Draco look gay to her?

"Oh no, I'll be on my merry way. Call me if he comes back. I need a proper introduction," she said. Draco looked up to give her a look, but she had slipped out the door with a stupid grin on her face. Draco grumbled and looked back down at his papers. He did need Sally. He sent her an owl.

 _Mrs. Sally,_

 _You are needed in my office. Auor Potter has stopped by and would gladly like to meet you. Let me remind you that you are married and should only meet him for "professional" reasons._

 _Mr. Malfoy_

He smirked to himself. He may have lied about the Pottter thing, but he honestly did need her to deliver a letter to the Minister. It was too important for an owl. Within five minutes Sally strode into the room. She had changed her hair. Instead of a messy bun, that seemed to be the trend those days, it was half up in a crown and half down. She glared at Draco when she saw Potter was not in the room. Draco laughed. If she was going to intentionally make him squirm he could play a little trick on her.

"Was there a real reason you called me into your office?" she asked. She crossed her arms across her chest and looked down at him. Draco stopped laughing and brought his hands together in a very professional manner.

"Yes there was. I need you to hand deliver this letter to the minister." She took the letter and scanned over it. Draco was used to her being nosey. He did not try and hide much from her anymore. She often had quite helpful suggestions on the issues. She sighed when she finished reading.

"I did not think they would keep their part of the deal," she replied. Draco nodded. He had doubted it as well, but had been more optimistic. "Very well, but do not owl me again today saying that Potter is in your room when he is indeed not." She gave him a warning look.

"I do not know what you are talking about. He is simply hiding in my closet," Draco smirked.

"Like Harry Potter would willingly go into a closet after living in one for most of his childhood. Honestly Draco do you know anything about your past school nemesis?" she asked. Draco was going to give her a look for calling him by his first name, but she glided out the door.

A few things had to be processed. What was she talking about? Harry Potter did not live in a closet most his life. Sure Draco had heard rumors about him being locked in a cupboard, but they could not have been true. Secondly, Sally said past as if they were not still enemies. Draco thought about the previous day. They certainly had not acted like enemies. They were not the same people after the war.

Draco sighed. He did not want or need any enemies at the moment. It was in the past and he and Potter would not cross paths again anyway. He went back to work and put Sally's words in the back of his mind.

...

Ron and Harry had the final evidence they needed to close the case. Shacklebolt had left Harry with more files. Harry ignored them for the moment and toasted with Ron over another successful case. They had three past death eaters in Azkaban. Ron chuckled at Harry's recap of his last night.

"You are bloody mad Harry. You. Had dinner with a Malfoy, I don't know what has gotten into you. I am honeatly shocked he did not hex you," Ron face went cold for a second. "If he tries anything on you I swear that that slimy ferret git will," Harry held up his hands.

"Ron calm down. Nothing bad happened. I can take care of myself and if I need help, you know that I will call you," Harry soothed. Ron nodded. He refilled his glass with some butterbeer. "Back to work though have you finished those files for me yet?" Harry asked. Ron looked confused for a moment. Then it dawned on him.

"Oi Harry. I'm sorry mate. I completely forgot about them. Can they wait until tommorrow? I promised 'Mione I would make dinner for her since I've been working late these past few days. Oh and Teddy! It was my turn to babysit." Harry put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry Ron. You go home and make dinner. I'll swing by and pick up Teddy once I leave. Just don't forget to take care of the files tommorrow," Harry said. Ron sighed.

"You're the best mate. Well, I got to run. I'll see you when you pick up Teddy." Ron took a big swig of his butterbeer before he ran off. Harry cleaned up the glasses and sat down behind his desk. They had finished their current case and until Harry got Ron's files he could not start on the case for next week. He sorted the parchments Shacklebolt had left on his desk. He found Ginny's letter.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I am happy to hear that Mark did not crush you. I never liked the bloke anyway. You got to put yourself back out there though. I am positive you can find a date before Sunday. Don't worry._

 _Alex is amazing. You will get to meet this weekend. I am very excited. I have decided to also invite George and his girlfriend as well as Bill and Fleur. Sunday dinner should be fun._

 _P.S. I also would like to see Teddy. You and Hermione can share him this week, but I need to see his cute face soon._

 _With Love,_

 _Ginny xoxo_

Harry read the letter over. She still wanted him to bring a date. Ugh. Even though Teddy was his godson he still shared him with 'Mione, Ginny and Luna. Teddy just had lots of aunts and even more uncles. He often changed his hair unconsciously to match the person looking after him.

Harry glanced at his desk. There was one parchment left. Harry looked at it surprised. Yet another letter adressed to Malfoy had ended up with his files. It did not have the sender written on it. Harry put on his robes. He would get some fresh air before he returned the letter. He placed it in his pocket. Harry locked his office and made his way into town. He was finished for the day besides picking up Teddy and returning the letter.

Harry walked to the coffee shop. He sat at a side table. When the line had dwindled Dan came over and gave have him a warm smile.

"Hello Mr. Potter, what can I get for you today?" he asked. Harry did not like to wait in line. Too many people asked him questions. Some questions made him have flashbacks and he had never enjoyed too much attention.

"I'll have a tea today Dan. Something strong please." Dan nodded. Harry hesistated, he also ordered a small of the drink he thought Malfoy had ordered the day before.

Dan smiled and lowered his voice "Did you know that is Mr. Malfoy's favorite?" he asked quietly. Harry smiled. "So I guessed right" he thought. "Shall I put it on your tab?" Dan asked. Harry nodded and Dan left to make the bevarages.

Harry had finished his tea at the shop before he made his way back to the ministry. He carried Malfoy's drink and letter to his office. He knocked and heard Malfoy call to come in. Potter stepped into the office. This time Malfoy was not on the phone. Malfoy looked up to see Harry Potter standing in his office yet again.

"Potter. What are you doing here?" he asked. He honestly did not think he was going to see him again.

"I found another letter and brought you a drink," Potter explained. He could see the confusion on Malfoy's face. Potter handed Malfoy the cup and letter. Malfoy placed the letter on his desk and eyed the drink suspiciously.

"Did you poison or spike the drink?" He asked cautiously. Potter laughed. Had Malfoy always been that paranoid. Malfoy watched Potter laugh. His eyes glistened and he showed his white teeth. His hair flopped down and covered part of his glasses.

"No Malfoy, I just thought you might like a drink," Potter replied after he stopped laughing. Malfoy raised an eyebrow but brought the drink to his lips anyway. It was his favorite. It was strong but was also sweet with the blend of chocolate and caramel added to the coffee.

"Thanks, Potter. I should really get back to work." Potter nodded. He turned to leave. "One more thing Potter. You forgot the whip cream," Malfoy smirked. He could not help it. Messing with Potter was fun.

"I did not think you'd want me to clean it off you again," Potter stated innocently. If Malfoy wanted a challenge, he would get one. Malfoy blushed slightly.

"Whatever Potter. You should probably go back to Auor duty," Malfoy replied. Potter sat down in the chair across from him. He relaxed onto the leather.

"I'm done for today." Potter took in the room. It was the same as last time.

"It seems that you are never working, Tell me do you and Weasel get anything done?" Malfoy continued to drink from the cup.

"I can't do anything else until I recieve more files. I won't be able get those until tommorrow. Ron and I have just finished a case if you must know." Malfoy looked at Potter. He seemed proud of his work. "What have you done today Malfoy?" Potter asked.

"I've done plenty. I had list of many many calls to make. I had to owl the minister himself about an issue with the Bulgarians." Malfoy raised his eyebrows. It had sounded more impressive in his head then out loud. Potter looked down at his watch it was a quarter to six. He had to pick up Teddy.

"I must be off Malfoy," Potter stood to leave.

"Where are going Potter?" Malfoy asked. Sally walked in with a written response from the minister. She noticed Potter putting on his coat. She gave Malfoy a skeptical look. He returned it with a scowl. She held out her hand.

"I don't think we got to properly meet. I'm Sally, Mr. Malfoy's assistant. It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter." Potter took her hand and gave it a kiss.

"Pleasures mine. Sorry, I have to run. It was nice to meet you Sally." Potter then rushed out the door. Malfoy scowled. Why did he have to always be the gentlemen? Sally closed the door and turned to give Draco a pointed look.

"I thought I told you to tell me if he came by. Why are you keeping him to yourself? Why did he come by anyway?" she asked. Malfoy snorted. He was certainly not keeping Potter to himself.

"He returned a letter that ended up with his files," Draco said simply. Sally noticed the drink.

"What do you have there?" she asked. Draco looked down at the cup.

"Just some coffee. Potter brought it with the letter." Sally smiled. Malfoy knew that smile.

"He seems awfully friendly with you Mr. Malfoy. Although he forgot the whip cream," she noticed. Malfoy sighed she was always very nosey.

"Was there something you wanted?" he asked. She grinned again.

"I'd like to get a good look at him without his glasses on. I bet those green eyes are so dreamy," she said with a smirk.

"Anything **work **related Sally?" Malfoy rephrased. She was sometimes too honest.

"Yes. The minister replied to your letter quite quickly. He wants you to call the Bulgarians and set up what he has written," she explained. Malfoy nodded. Sally sat on the corner of his desk.

"You can go," he snapped. He knew that she knew he did not like it when she did that. He thought it was very unprofessional since she was married and he was her boss. She sighed and stood to leave.

Before she closed the door she said, "I think you will be seeing a lot more of him." With that she left. Malfoy sighed. His life finally seemed to be calm. He did not want or need Potter coming into it and creating havoc.

...

Harry apperated onto Ron and Hermione's flat. Hermione was not home. Harry looked around the living area. Teddy was playing on the floor and Ron was running about in the kitchen. Teddy spotted Harry. He ran up to him and wrapped his arms around his leg.

"Hawy!!" he squealed. Ron heard him and noticed Harry as well. Harry laughed and picked up his godson. He walked over to the kitchen.

"Do you want a hand?" he offered. Ron waved him off.

"No. I tried to do it the muggle way, that's all." He flicked his wand the kitchen settled down as the knife began to cut vegetables on its own. The dishes were cleaning themselves and smoke was no longer coming from the oven. "You sure you want to take Teddy?" Ron asked. Harry moved Teddy to his shoulders.

"I've got it Ron. You have a good evening with Hermione." Harry assured.

"Thanks mate," Ron patted Harry on the back.

"Don't worry about it." Harry walked the rest of the way home with Teddy. He thought Teddy was too young yet to apperate.

Once home, Harry began to make dinner for him and Teddy. Harry had set up the apartment so Teddy had his own room. Once Harry was done making dinner he went to check on Teddy. He was on the bed. All of the animals were out of there cages. Harry instructed the snake, Virgil, in parseltongue, to go back to its terrarium. He gathered the some of the creatures including a pygmy puff, spider, and an owl.

"Teddy you have to put the rest of the animals back in their homes." Teddy relunctantly started to put the creatures back in there various cages. Harry sat on the bed. He watched Teddy. He always looked sad when he put his pets away. "You can play with them after dinner." Teddy nodded. His hair had turned into a dark blue tinged with green.

"Can you teach me how to talk to Virgil?" Teddy asked. He was wide eyed. He gave Harry the puppy face. Harry smiled. Even after he defeated Voldemort he could still talk to snakes.

"What would you tell him?" Harry asked curious. Teddy crawled up onto the bed and sat on Harry's lap.

"I would tell him about my day. He is my friend," Harry smiled down at Teddy. He was so full of love. He loved every creature he touched. His parents would be so proud.

"You know I think he understands you even if you arn't using parseltongue, but if it means a lot to you I can try and teach you. It will be hard though." Teddy nodded happily.

"I can do it," he assured. Harry tossled Teddy's hair. It was now a dark green like ocean foam.

"Come on let's go eat," Harry lifted Teddy off of his lap and led him to the kitchen. Dinner was spent with Teddy talking about his last visit with Aunt Luna and Uncle Neville. They had taken him on one of their trips to find new magical plants and creatures.

Teddy was sent to bathe while he washed the dishes. When Harry was done he went to check up on Teddy. He found him on the bathroom sink crying. Harry pulled him in close for a tight hug.

"What's wrong Teddy? Are you hurt?" he asked. He rocked Teddy gently until he had calmed.

"My... hair... it's pink," Teddy responded through sniffles. Harry combed Teddy's hair.

"What's wrong with the color?" he asked tentatively.

"Everything!" Teddy wailed. "People will make fun of me!"

"Now you listen to me. Your mother was an amazing woman. She had an amazing gift. She passed it on to you. Very few people have the ability to do what you do. Do you know what her favorite color was?" he asked gently. Teddy looked up with wide eyes. He had no idea. "Look in the mirror. Look at your hair." It was technically a shade of pink, but it was more reds, purples, pinks colours blended together to make a magnificent sight. "That was her favorite color in the world. When your hair is this color it reminds everyone of your mother. You have your dad's eyes, but your mom's hair. Hers could change with her moods. She could also change it to mimick others. She was proud of her gift and so should you. Do not listen to anyone that does not like your hair." Harry soothed. Teddy had stopped crying and was staring at his hair in awe.

"My mom's hair was this color?" he asked. Harry nodded. "Then it is my favorite color." Harry smiled at Teddy. He picked him up and carried him to his bed. "Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" Harry smiled.

"Okay, but you can only have one animal in the bed this time." Teddy agreed happily. Harry changed into his pj's before he let Teddy bring in one of his animals. Harry mentally groaned as Teddy placed the spider on his bed. Harry had never really gotten over his encounter with Arogog in the Dark Forest.

Harry wrapped a protective arm around Teddy. He fell asleep quickly with the spider resting on his pillow. Harry lay awake and watched as Teddy's hair changed into a brown as he fell into a deeper sleep. Harry kissed Teddy's head softly. He tried to be the best godfather he could be. He wanted to make Lupin and Tonks proud. He had always wished he had had more time with his godfather


	5. More Mail

**_Sorry about the late update you guys. It has been a very busy week. Just a reminder that I own nothing. All characters, settings, and really anything recognizable belongs_** ** _to J. K. Rowling. Thanks for the_ _reviews!_**

 _- It is_ _currently Thursday in the story. Saturday Harry will meet up with Ginny and maybe meet her girlfriend. Sunday is the big dinner that Harry needs a date for. _

Harry was careful not to wake Teddy immediately when he woke the next morning. He showered and dressed for work before he prepared breakfast for Teddy. Luna would be taking care of him that day. Once breakfast was made Harry walked back to his room to wake Teddy. Teddy was not in his room so Harry checked Teddy's room. He found Teddy giving the animals treats sleepily. He was still in his pajamas. Harry leaned against the doorframe and watched his godson for a few minutes. He walked around the room feeding, petting, and talking gently to the various creatures.

"Morning Teddy. Would you like some breakfast?" Harry greeted Teddy with a warm hug. Teddy rubbed his eyes and nodded sleepily. Harry finished feeding the creatures while Teddy ate. He placed a weasley jumper and Teddy's favorite pants. Despite Andromeda's objections, Harry still bought Teddy muggle clothes. Harry walked back in the kitchen and had some toast while Teddy finished what was on his plate. For a six year old he had an appetite.

Once, Teddy was dressed Harry walked with him to the coffee shop before dropping him off at Luna's. Harry was used to people looking his direction and often learned how to ignore it. Teddy was still young. He hid halfway behind one of Harry's legs. He tugged on Harry's sleave.

"Hawyy. Why are they looking at me?" Teddy whispered up at Harry. Harry smiled and knelt down to be eye level with Teddy. With a glance around the room he than noticed the intrigued looks from the customers.

"They love your hair. It is so amazing they ca not keep their eyes off you. You and your perfect smile," Harry assured. He stood back up and held Teddy's hand. The line moved up. Teddy looked happy. He smiled proud of his hair.

"Really?" he asked. Harry nodded to assure him. When they got to the front of the line he ordered a coffee for him and a hot cocoa for Teddy. As they were walking out Malfoy was walking in.

"Potter," he greeted. Harry looked up from watching Teddy. He did not want him to burn his tongue.

"Malfoy," Harry nodded back. They had been a bit more civil towards each other in the past two days. More than they ever had. Malfoy looked down at Teddy. His hair went from a dark brown to a blonde when he looked up Draco.

"Draco!" Teddy said as he hugged Draco's leg. In the process he spilt his hot cocoa. Harry looked at Malfoy confused. He had not known his godson had met Malfoy. Malfoy looked at Potter and realized this by the look in his face.

"Andromeda sometimes bring's him to visit when she is looking after him. I am related to him you know," he explained. Harry nodded in response. He mentally questioned who else Andromeda had let Teddy visit without Harry's knowledge. Draco muttered a cleaning spell that got rid of the cocoa that had been on his pants leg. He tosseld Teddy's hair tentatively. The kid sometimes still made him nervous. Andromeda had insisted that Draco got along fine with Teddy, but Draco always worried he did the wrong things around him. Teddy stepped back and grabbed Harry's hand. He looked up at Harry with sad eyes.

"My cocoa," he whispered up at him. He looked like he might start to cry.

"Don't worry I'll get you another," Harry assured. The three of them than stepped into the coffee shop. Teddy now happy began to babble.

"I'm going to Auntie Luna's today! She always has a new _magical_ creature or plant! I get to go on _secret_ missions with her and Uncle Neville sometimes. We explore jungles, sometimes bugs bite me and Auntie has to put cream on my legs. I often want to keep the things we find, but Hawy says I can _not_ have any more creatures in my room," Teddy lowered his voice. "He is even going to teach me to speak Parseltongue so I can talk to Virgil," he informed Draco. Harry smiled at his excited godson. Malfoy nodded along trying to act as enthused as Teddy.

Once the line moved up Draco ordered his drink and a replacement hot cocoa.

"You did not have to do that," Harry whispered to Malfoy. He just shrugged. He was Teddy's first cousin once removed. He did not have much family left. So what little he had, he had to take care of. He had stepped into the shoes for being the Malfoy male figure. His mother, Andromeda, and Teddy was all he had left. Teddy held the cup in his right hand to try and mimick the two men standing beside him. Harry looked down at Teddy. "What do you say?" he asked. Teddy looked up at Draco.

"Thank you!" His hair changed colors again from a blonde to a dark purple. Harry took his hand and led them out the door. Malfoy followed. He was on his way to work anyway.

"I'll see you at work Malfoy, I have to take Teddy to Luna's." He nodded and Teddy waved gleefully.

"See you," he waved hesitantly back at Teddy. Once, the two of them were down the road Draco apperated to his office.

Once, they were down the road Teddy looked up at Harry to ask him a question. "Why do you call him Malfoy?" he asked puzzled. Harry was surprised by Teddy's question. He had always called him Malfoy. Well because... because... he always acted like a Malfoy.. his actions, words, clothes were always connected to the name. Malfoy had never not called him Potter. They had been school rivals and during the war they were on opposite sides. He had never thought of calling him Draco. The name felt foreign on his tongue. It was just what they did... called each other by their last names for as long as Harry could remember. Teddy stared at Harry, waiting for an answer.

"I'll have to get back to you on that," Harry replied truthfully. He did not know how to answer his question. Teddy did not press the matter instead he tried to convince Harry that he really needed one of the new creatures Luna had discovered. Harry politely told Teddy no. If Luna had just discovered the creature there was much to learn about it before it could even be considered for being a pet in Harry's flat.

After they walked a few more blocks they came to Luna's home. It had been enchanted to look like a cottage. Before Harry could even knock on the door Luna opened it gracefully.

"Harry, Teddy It is lovely to see you two. Please come in," Luna greeted happily. Her house was very... unique. She had animals and trinkets everywhere. Quibblers and books were scattered about. Paintings and odd objects hung on the walls and above the mantle. After a quick hug Teddy immediately went to his toy chest and began playing. Harry followed Luna to the kitchen. Harry kindly refused her tea. It was worse then her fathers was back when the 'Golden Trio' had been on the run. The house was large, but it felt cozy. Luna had her own art room and a large room where she studied her creatures. Neville had his own greenhouse in the back lawn and his study. They had a spare room they used for Teddy. Upstairs was their bedroom and an on-suite. The back lawn also had a medium pool, that they shared with some of the magical creature and many sculptures Luna had created.

Harry and Luna sat at the kitchen table and talked for a while. It was always nice catching up on each others life. Luna told Harry about her recent excavation and Neville's job offer. He had been given the opportunity to become the new Herbology teacher at Hogwarts.

"We are considering it, but are not sure yet. I love his company on my trips and his knowledge of plants has been most helpful. I know that he would love being at Hogwarts again though and I do not want to force him to stay here. We still have some things we have to talk about before we decide." Luna could be very blunt. Harry told her about his encountering with Mafloy. Luna smiled. "I think you should bring him to dinner Sunday. I am certain he would say yes if you asked him." Harry gaped at her. Had she gone crazy?! Malfoy would never say yes to Harry. He hated him.. right? Plus it would be at the Burrow with mostly Gruffindors that Malfoy had a bad past with. The Weasley's would throw a fit. Luna must be mad. Harry shook his head. He could go dateless before he would ask Malfoy to do such a crazy thing.

"I should get going, I don't want to be late for work," Harry said. Luna smiled. She knew that Harry had feelings for Draco. Harry seemed oblivious to them, but Luna was not. She also felt that Draco secretly liked Harry too. They both were just to scared of rejection. They just needed a little push.

"Just think about it Harry. I think you will be surprised." She stood and hugged him. Harry said goodbye to Teddy before he apperated to work.

Luna retrieved a parchment and wrote her daily letter to Draco. It was labeled anonymously and she left no return address. She had become friends with him after the war. They kept it on the down low, not becuase Luna minded, but because Draco was scared the Weasley's would skin him if they knew. Luna smiled and as she intructed her owl to put the letter with Harry's "files." If the two men would not start willingly meet without excuses, she would just have to continue giving them excuses to meet.

...

When Draco apperated to his office he began his work. He felt happier then usual and he was not sure quite why. He started to make the calls on the list Sally had left for him. Sally came into his office not long after and waited patiently as Draco finished his current call. She watched him get amminated and slightly exasperated with whomever he was speaking to. One thing stood out to her though. He had a small smile layed across his face that she had only seen a few times. Once he was done she handed him a stack of papers.

"Morning Mr. Malfoy. Do my eyes deceive me or do you actually look happy to me?" she asked. Draco gave her a pointed look and tried to glare. She laughed at his attempt because it had only made his smile bigger. "Let me guess... hmm.. Did you run into green eyes this morning?" she asked. Draco rolled his eyes. She was so insistent on this. His lack of an emmidate denial confirmed her question. "You know," she continued "you have seemed much more happy these past two days then you've been in a while. That could not have anything to do with green eyes visiting you could it?" she pressed.

"Stop calling him "Green Eyes." You know his name. I do not know what you are implying. I have been the same these past two days as any other day I have worked here," he retorted. He unconsciously crossed his arms over his chest and lifted his chin. Sally shook her head at his response.

"You know darn well that is not true," she said simply. He gave her an annoyed look. She was right, but he was not about to admit it.

"Was there something else you needed?" he asked instead of responding to her comment. She sat on the edge on his desk. She ignored the glare he gave her and focused on her freshly manicured nails.

"I was just wondering if he would be in again today, day three must be a charm."

"Get off my desk and go do something. I doubt Potter will be back today and I have work to do. You should focus on yours instead of his dreamy eyes," he snarled at her. She had started to get on his nerves. She stood and walked towards the door.

"You said doubt not a no, so I will take it as a yes. You also said he had dreamy eyes, your words not mine. I think you like looking at him just as much as me, but I will leave you to you work Mr. Malfoy." She stepped out the door before Draco could have the final word. Again! Draco sighed and slumped in his chair. He really had said dreamy hadn't he. Ugh! Draco did doubt Potter would come again that day, but deep down he had a hope that he would.

...

Harry apperated to his office and stared down at the stacks of papers on his desk. He first focused on the now completed files Ron had left. He worked on the new case until he could not stay focused. Teddy's question kept coming back to him. Why had Harry and Malfoy never called each other by their first names. The war was over. The past was the past and Malfoy seemed to be different. They had been mostly civil. There of course had been plenty of jabs at each other just over the past two days. Harry was sure he would have another fight with Malfoy maybe even a duel in the future, that seemed inevitable. The way they had been interacting though had been as if they had truly made an effort to leave the past in the past.

Harry sighed. He sorted the second pile of papers. He secretly hoped there would be a letter on the bottom so he would have an excuse to see Malfoy. Until two days ago he had not realized how he had _actually_ missed his interactions with Malfoy.

They had always managed to get each others attention one way or another at Hogwarts. Then after the war, Harry had seen very little of Malfoy in six years. He had not realized how much of his time at Hogwarts had been spent arguing with Malfoy or trying to decipher his secret plans. It had been surprisingly pleasent yesterday to just talk to Malfoy without hexes being thrown at each other. When Harry reached the bottom of the stack he found a letter addressed to Draco Malfoy. Harry pocketed the letter and made his way to his door. After tommorrow if he still found letters he would track down the source and straighten out the matter. Malfoy probably did not like Harry coming to his office so much. As he walked towards Malfoy's office he thought about what Luna said. She was mad to think Malfoy and him would be caught together as dates to the Burrow. That was just mad... right?

...

Draco had made most of the phone calls on his list and had started to sort through the papers Sally had left on his desk. It was now almost two in the afternoon. Draco really began to doubt Potter would show. He tried to take his mind off of Potter's absence by diving back into work. It did not work too well. Why am I thinking about this so much? he asked himself. When he was about to take a break from work and head to lunch he heard a knock on his door. He knew it must be Potter because Sally never knocked.

"Come in," he called. Potter stepped into his office. His hair was a mess and his robes did not match his outfit at all.

"I found another letter," Potter handed it to Malfoy. Malfoy took it and tried to hide a smile. He was secretly happy Potter had come.

"I am starting to think that you are just stealing my mail to see me," Malfoy smirked. He tried to make light of the situation. Potter blushed.

"I.. erm.. I don't know why they keep ending up with my files. If you don't mind me asking.. who are they from?" Potter asked. He scratched the back of his neck. Doing so his shirt rose a little and Malfoy got a glimpse at Potters toned abdomen. He had to bite his lip. He would never admit to anyone that he liked what he saw. Once he had registered Potter's question, it was his turn to blush. He knew that the letter was from Luna. It had been his request to keep them anonymous.

"Just a friend... she likes to stay quiet with me being ex-death eater and all," Malfoy responded thinking on his toes. Potter nodded. He was more curious about who this _she_ was that kept writing Malfoy. Potter glanced around the room. He did not want to leave, but did not know what else to say to keep the conversation going. Malfoy felt his stomach growl. He decided to act like he had Gryffindor courage. "Would you like to go for lunch?" he asked Potter. He tapped his toes with anticipation for Potter's rejection. He was pleasently surprised when it did not come.

"Yeah.. okay," Potter nodded. His shoulders relaxed some. Malfoy had asked _him_ if he wanted to go for lunch. His stomach did a a little flip, much to Harry's annoyance. I am just hungry. That is all. That is the only reason my stomach feels weird, he told himself. Malfoy grabbed his robes and marked his office door with "out for lunch."

"I'll choose the pub this time Potter," Malfoy said as they started to walk out of the Ministry. Malfoy had to suppress the urge to smile as Potter nodded happily to his suggestion.


	6. Questions

_I'm really sorry about the slow update. I hope I made the wait worth it. I'm sorry about the long scene with Harry and Teddy. I can just picture Harry being a great father figure and Teddy is especially adorable young. This is an extra long chapter. I hope you guys enjoy. Please read and review!_ _Again I own nothing sadly._

. . .

Draco lead Harry to the outskirts of Hogsmeade close to muggle London. There were plenty of places to eat in Hogsmeade such as The Three Broomsticks, Honeydukes, Madame Puddifoots, and Hog's Head. Draco did not like to go to those places if he could help it. He often recieved, glares, loud comments, or even the occasional hex from fellow wizards that still held a grudge against him for being an ex-death eater. The pub that Draco lead Harry to was down the road from the book store they had been to the other day.

Harry looked at the name of the place and its exterior. It was called "Crossroads." The inside was warm and decorated with both literal crossroad pictures and metaphorical qoutes. Draco sat in a booth in the corner of the pub. It was not very crowded and a waiter came over quickly to offer them drinks. Draco ordered a bubbly blue liquid that seemed to sizzle at the top. Harry eyed it.

"What are you drinking, Malfoy?" he asked while raising his eyebrows in suspicion. Draco just smirked.

"It's a special order. You want to try?" he asked. Harry looked at him questioning. Malfoy was offering him a drink that he had no idea what was in it. Harry took the glass hesitantly. He turned it so he would not drink from the same side as Malfoy had. At first it assaulted his tongue with bitterness and fizzling, but then it was smooth and tasted fruity. He felt his head start to buzz. It most be strong, he thought. He handed the glass back to Malfoy. "Well?" he prompted. Harry was not about to tell him that it was good.

"It was okay, but I will stick to my spiked butterbeer, thank you." Harry then took a swig from his own glass. Since when had he started to share drinks with Malfoy? That thought made Teddy's question pop back into his mind, "Why do you call him Malfoy?"

"I bet the famous Savior Potter can't hold his liquor and that is why you are drinking butterbeer," Draco said with a smirk.

"I can too, did I not say my drink is spiked?" Harry retorted. They had not bickered like this in ages. It made Harry's adrenaline rush. Malfoy raised a much too knowing brow. What did he know about me? Harry thought. The waiter came back and took their orders. Harry ordered a simliar drink to Malfoy's, to acompany his meal. He would need the alcohol if he was going to ask Malfoy the questions he was thinking about.

"So... you are going to teach Teddy to speak Parseltongue? How does one teach that?" Draco asked after an awkward pause.

"I hadn't really thought about that, but I know Teddy really wants to know so I will do my best," Harry responded honestly. Malfoy nodded along. He found it disgustingly cute when Harry was with Teddy. "Did everything with the minister work out?" Potter asked. Draco blinked. He did not often talk about work outside of work, but he was out with Potter _just_ as colleagues.

"Yes. It went just fine. What about that case your were working on?" asked Malfoy.

"Oh it's closed now, Ron finished the paperwork I needed and we'll be starting a new case this week. This one will hopefully require traveling. I feel like I have been in that stuffy office for too long." Harry replied happily. He was always happy to talk about successful cases. Malfoy could tell Potter was proud. He had unconciously sat up straighter and puffed out his chest a little. Harry took a breath and swig from his drink. He had a question that he was unsure if Malfoy would want to answer. "So... We are adults now and the war is over and we even work in the same building," Malfoy raised a surprised brow in curiousity of where this was going, "Why is it we still call each other by our last names? I mean surely you arn't still holding onto our childhood rivalry." Harry concluded. He watched Malfoy's face show his surprise and confusion by the question. The waiter came over and gave them their food. Harry slowly started to eat his. He continued to watch Malfoy's expressions change as his wheels turned.

Draco started to eat. They sat in silence while Draco pondered Harry's question. He had never given their name calling a second thought. It was just what they did. He could not explain it. He guessed it all started the day Potter had refused his hand in their first year. Potter was right though. They were adults, the war was over, and they worked at the same place. Why did they continue using last names instead of first names. If Potter called him Draco, he thought it would seem intimate. It would mean they did not hate each other and were more than just colleagues with a bad past. Instead of answering his question Draco replied with his own.

"Do you not like using our last names Potter?" he asked. Harry looked at him confused.

"I don't know, we've never used our first names to compare it," he said honestly. The only time he could think of when he had used Malfoy's first name was after he had hit him with sectem sempra in the guys loo at Hogwarts. By all means that was not out of joy. He had tried to mend the wounds, but could not, he had sat there and told Malfoy to stay alive, to stay with him. He only fled when Snape came and took over the repairing. Harry had wondered if it had left scars. He thought it had, but had always thought it was a rude question to ask especially because he would have been the one who caused them.

"Oi Potter," Malfoy snapped his fingers in Harry's face. "You kind of... drifted. Have another swig of my drink." Malfoy held the glass out. Harry took it and drank.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Harry held his arm out to return Malfoy's glass.

"No you finish it," Malfoy pushed the glass back gently. The two men's hands grazed each others. Potter blamed the tingling on the drink he just took a swig of. It had nothing to do with Malfoys soft, strong, and long fingered hands. Harry took another swig of the drink. He finished it as he threw it back like a shot glass.

Draco started to eat his chips to distract himself from the warmth in his fingers that had brushed Potters rough, tanned ones.

"I'll buy you another one," Potter offered. He really wanted to to talk about anything besides the flush in his cheeks for no reason or the fact that Malfoy looked adorable eating his chips.

"No, It's fine. I would like to return to work somber." Harry frowned at his response.

"Work? Why are you going back? Can't your secretary take care of anything that's left?" Harry asked. He just wanted to spend the rest of the day with Malfoy whether they were bickering or being civil. Malfoy was a different kind of company than Harry's friends. Malfoy teased him more, smirked, was fast to make a quip, and did not treat Harry as if he was some savior. If anything he challenged him whether it was in quidditch, attire, or conversation.

"Oh I could, but I know Sally would want to know everything about my lunch. She has a thing for you even though she's married. Though I never told you. She always calls you "green eyes."" Draco thought about it. It might be better to not go back so Sally would not haress him about his lunch out with Potter as _colleagues._ Harry smirked.

"Women can't help falling for me. I am the "chosen one." Some even say my eyes are dreamy." Harry puffed out his chest with fake bravado.

"Sod off, Potter" Malfoy took Potter's unfinished butterbeer and took a swig. Potter had lied about it being spiked. Draco smirked.

"What's so funny Malfoy?" Potter asked as Malfoy's eyebrows raised to meet his challenging look.

"Oh just...," he was cut off by the waiter bringing the check. He wrote something on the receipt and leaned over to whisper not so quietly that if it did not work out between Potter and "the fella" that the waiter was available. Malfoy's smirk fell off his face. It seemed everywhere Potter went he had an admirer. "It seems men also think your eyes are dreamy not just Sally," Draco said grudgedly. Draco took the check from Potter and paid. He had been the one to ask Potter if he wanted lunch.

"And what do you think Malfoy? Are my eyes that dreamy?" Harry asked. He propped his chin onto his hands and tilted his head while gazing at Malfoy dramatically. Malfoy blushed despite his will not to. It had had really been his words not Sally's that Potter had dreamy eyes.

"I.. well.. think you should get over yourself. You have a fan club everywhere you go. You do not need or want my opinion on your appearence," Malfoy spluttered. He took a sip of butterbeer.

"Oh, but I must know. How do _you_ think I look?" Harry opened is arms in grand gesture. He put on fake confidence, because on the inside he was actually nervous and worried about Malfoy's response. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Just because you are the boy who lived twice does not mean you know how to dress yourself. Honestly Potter your hair looks like it hasn't seen a comb or hair product in years, your robes are completely mismatched, and your glasses are crooked. You could not do worse if you tried," Malfoy retorted. Harry smiled at Malfoy's response. This only made Draco confused. "Why are you smiling Potter? I just told you how awful you look." Malfoy crossed his arms and glared at Potter. He looked rather childish.

The waiter came back and frowned at the written response under his number. He cleared the table and wished the two men a good rest of the day. Harry and Draco stood and made their way to the door. Once outside Malfoy turned and asked Potter, "Did you turn him down like you did the waitress?" Potter's face blushed.

"He wasn't my type, I let him down gentle at least. I am not really interested in dating right now," Potter sighed. Draco looked perplexed.

"You turned down red, the waitress, and the male brunette. Do you actually have a type or is that your go to excuse?" Malfoy asked. Potter sighed again, it must be the alcohol getting to him.

"If you really must know," he paused to gage Malfoy's interest, "I am more into blondes," Harry held his breath. There it was, shock hit Malfoy's face hard. It was almost as if he had heard Potter say he was gay. No Potter could not be gay, if he was the papers would have been all over it by now, Malfoy thought.

"I should get back to work, Sally will be waiting," Malfoy said. He had no interest in leaving Potter after such an interesting admission. Potter kept his face nuetral, but he felt like he had been hit in the gut. He had told Malfoy he liked blondes and emmidiantly after Malfoy had made an excuse to leave.

"Thank you for lunch," Potter said. He did at least have manners.

"Don't mention it.." Malfoy replied. Harry tried to think quickly. Even with the alcohol, he still had not asked the important question. "Well, I geuss I'll be off, Potter," even after he said that Draco did not make a move to leave. There was an awkward pause. Finally, Draco started to turn around.

"Wait Malfoy," Harry said. Malfoy turned back around to look at Potter.

"Yes..." Draco prompted Potter to continue.

"Well..erm..this weekend at the Burrow is Sunday dinner and well.. a bunch of us will meet, eat and play games afterwards and... I was just wondering if you'd like to to come with me," Harry rumbled. Malfoy stared at him and tried to keep a neutral face. "As colleagues of course, just two people working to put the past in the past, what do you say?" Harry asked. Malfoy paused. He wanted to say yes that he would go anywhere with Potter at the moment, but he had not wanted to seem eager. He also knew that the Burrow was the mama nest for all of the Weasels. Harry rocked on his heals while he waited for a response.

"I'll think about it," Malfoy responded. It was not a let down, but also not enough to excite Potter either.

"Alright," Potter nodded with a stupid happy grin threatening to take over his face. Malfoy had not told him no, that meant that there was hope he could find a date... oh wait, he did not want to date Malfoy and Malfoy certainly did not want to date him. Plus, if Malfoy said yes they would go as colleagues, not boyfriends. "You best go tell Sally "Green Eyes" likes blondes," Harry half said half chuckled. Malfoy tried not to but he got a rush of heat by the thought of Potter liking blonde girls not him, anyway. That thought made him blush deeper leading to the thought that maybe Potter was gay and had been hinting at him. Maybe Potter had somehoe managed to keep it from the papers, Draco thought.

"Yah, she will be thrilled. I'll have her husband in my office tommorrow, not knowing what he did wrong, with divorce papers in his hand," Malfoy chuckled. That made Harry smile. He had not heard Malfoy laugh in so long. It was a nice sound. "See you tommorrow Potter." Malfoy turned and started to walk away. He found Potter walking beside him. "Are you going to stalk me back to my office?" he asked. He was secretly happy that they had not parted yet. Even though Potter had seen him at his worst and the fact that they had been rivals, Potter still did not treat him like the other wizards did.

"I have never stalked you Malfoy. You must be imagining things again," Potter retorted. Draco smirked and nearly burst into laughter.

"You are such a faker. You stalked me since day one at Hogwarts. You followed me everywhere. Honestly you were like a lost puppy. You always came looking for me."

"I am not a faker and I most certainly never stalked you. I ocassionally tried to figure out what scheme you were up to, but that was it. I was not a lost puppy," Potter stated matter of factly.

"Really? That's your best come back. Honestly Potter you were so desperate to see me you took Polyjuice Potion to lounge with me in the Slytherin Common Room. Or how about that fact that you followed me into the men's loo?" Malfoy countered.

"Again I was just seeing what you were up to, and second I only followed you because you did not look good, then I heard sobs. I would have done that for anyone," Potter rolled his eyes.

"You would have killed anyone?" Malfoy asked in a serious tone. The two stopped walking. Malfoy's face looked like stone but his eyes showed hurt. Potter reached for Malfoy's arm, but he jerked away.

"Malfoy, I'm sorry. I didn't know what the spell did. I know that is no excuse. I never intended to hurt you like I did. I so sorry. I will always have guilt and never expect you to forgive me. " Potter tried to make eye contact with Malfoy to prove his sincerity, but Malfoy stared at the ground. They stood in silence. Malfoy could not bring himself to look at Potter. He wanted to forgive him, but he still had scars and it was hard to just let go of things from the past. After a length of silence Harry spoke again. "I am sorry Malfoy. I'll let you go back to work. I will just go pick up Teddy from Luna's." Malfoy looked up at Potter. He did seem genuine and just as somber. Hadry started to turn. Draco took his arm.

"Thanks having lunch with me," Malfoy mumbled quietly. "I'll have to think about Sunday." Harry nodded.

"I'll see you tommorrow Malfoy."

"See you around Potter," Malfoy turned and walked down the block. It was not as nice walking alone. It had given him a warmth when Potter walked beside him.

. . .

Malfoy apperated to his office. As he had expected Sally was waiting for him.

"Nice to see you finally came back, I was beginning to think you and Green Eyes went to Vegas to elope." Sally tapped her fingers on his desk. She clearly was in a hurry to hear all the details.

"Sorry what?" Malfoy was not sure what a Vegas was.

"Oh come on. Out with it. How was lunch with him?" Sally said impatiently.

"Sorry, did I say I went to lunch with Potter?" Malfoy took off his coat and sat behind his desk.

"No you didn't, but I know you did have lunch with him. So... did anything happen?Did you learn any juicy secrets?" she asked.

"Salazar slow down. Fine. Yes we went to lunch. Don't raise your eyebrows, we went out as colleagues and only as colleagues. Nothing interesting happened. We had some drinks and just talked. Apparently, he likes blondes. Woohoo, that gives you more of a reason to drool over him." Malfoy hesitated to tell her the last part. Sally looked like she might explode from anticipation. "He finally apologized for the... you know.." Sally nodded with understanding, "he also... may have.. kind of invitedmetogothe burrowwithhim," Malfoy slurred the last part together in a rush. Sally gave a girlish squeal. How very unprofessional, Malfoy thought.

"Oh this is great! He likes blondes. Your blonde. He is trying to make up for the past. And to top it all he has invited you to an event with all his friends. Which is accepting a new relationship not revolved around you two hexing each other. Did you tell him you would go?" Sally was bubbly with joy.

"He probably likes _female_ blondes, and I told him I would have to think about it. I was not about to emmidiently agree to going to the weasels den." Draco scoffed. Sally rolled her eyes.

"You should have just said yes. They cannot possible say something to you that you haven't already heard. Plus if Green Eyes invited you, you will have at least a little protection. I do not think that Dreamy Eyes would let anyone hurt you." Sally said exasperated.

"Stop calling him Green Eyes. He has a name. Don't you have work to do besides pestering me about my personal life?" Draco snapped.

"No not at the moment I don't. You have not been this happy in a while and maybe a love life is what you need. I also will continue calling him Dreamy Eyes whether you like it or not." Sally twirled her hair between her fingers.

"I don't have nor do I want a love life. Go make some copies of papers for me or something. I have work to do," Draco shooed her towards the door. Sally begrudgingly took her que.

"If you don't make a move on Dreamy Eyes, than I will," Sally said with a smirk. Draco rolled his eyes.

"You're still married," he sighed. Sally pressed a finger to her lips before she slid out the door. Draco brushed a hand through his hair. He did not really have much work. He retrieved a blank parchment and began to write.

 _Dear Luna,_

I _have been happy to receive your letters and hear of your good news. I saw Teddy and he was thrilled to be visiting you. I hope that whatever Neville chooses for his profession he does well. My week has been...interesting. Potter has come to my office a few times because your owl made the mistake to take your letters to Potter instead of me. I hope he is not ill. Due to your owls mistake I have spent some time with Potter. It was surprisingly pleasent. We both have seemed to have mostly... grown out of our childhood rivalry. Though I know I am better at Potions then him and can beat him in Quidditch any day. He asked me if I would want to join him at the Burrow this Sunday. As colleagues of course. That is all we are. I told him I would have to think about it. Can you believe that? He must be mad inviting me to the Burrow. I doubt I will go especially if you are not there to help protect me from Weasel._

 _My best wishes,_

Draco L. Malfoy

Draco sent the letter and started at the little work he had.

. . .

Luna smiled as an owl tapped on her kitchen window. She read the letter Draco had sent her. Her smile only widened. She was now certain that Draco liked Harry. Malfoy did not realize how obvious it was even in his writing. She wrote him a reply.

 _Dear friend,_

 _I'm glad that you and Harry have gotten along. I am sorry my owl got confused, I hope it did not inconvenient you. Teddy told me about your meeting and how you got him more hot cocoa. Thank you, it made him so_ _happy. Neville and I are still discussing our options, but I know he would be happy to have your support on his decision. He considers you as much a friend of his as I consider you mine. I do not think Harry is mad. It would do him some good explanding his friend circle. The same goes for you. Neville and I will both be going Sunday and would be happy to see you there. You do not need to worry about Ron, he is more bark then bite._

 _With love,_

 _your friend Luna_

Luna sent the owl back to Draco directly. When she turned back from the window she heard a knock on the door. Harry walked in smiling. Teddy ran from the living area to hug him.

"Hello Harry. How was your day?" Luna asked in her airy voice. She glided over to Harry to give him a hug as well.

"It was great Luna," Harry turned his attention to Teddy, "Aunt Luna and I are going to talk in the kitchen. Can you please get your things ready? I have a surprise waiting at home." Teddy nodded enthused. He left the room to gather up some of his toys into his small bookbag. Harry and Luna walked into the kitchen. Luna already had tea and blueberry scones set. "Ron and I closed a case sucessfully and are starting a new one. A strange thing has happened this week though. An owl has got its directions mixed up. I've been getting letters meant for Malfoy in my mail. Of course, I have returned them but is that not odd?" Harry asked. Luna contained a smile and only gave a small nodd.

"It must be the nargles mating again. They cause senesational mishap," Luna took a sip of her tea. Harry ignored her response. He was used to her crazy answers.

"I might have invited him to come Sunday. As colleagues of course. He said he would have to think about it," Harry used his hands to make quotes.

"Don't you worry Harry. I'm sure Draco will come," Luna soothed. Harry's forhead creased in scepticism. Teddy came skipping into the kitchen.

"Draco is coming to what?" he asked bewildered.

"Draco will probably join us Sunday for dinner. Doesn't that sound fun Teddy?" Luna replied. Harry shot her a look for giving Teddy false hopes. Luna chose to ignore it.

"You ready kiddo?" Harry asked. Teddy nodded.

"Thank you for watching him Luna." Harry gave her another hug. He then watched Teddy squeeze her leg tightly.

"Thank you Auntie Luna," he grinned up at her.

"It is always my pleasure," Luna responded to both boys.

. . .

Harry held Teddy's hand and walked them to Harry's place. Once home, Harry helped Teddy feed his pets before he started to work on dinner. Harry called for Teddy once the table was set. Teddy came running in and began to eat.

"Can we talk to Virgil after dinner?" Teddy asked practically jumping in his seat.

"Okay, but you have to finish your peas first and take a bath. Understood?" Harry said in a stern tone. Teddy nodded along.

"How come you haven't finished your peas?" Teddy's hair turned orange. Harry had learned to tell some of Teddy's emotions by his hair colour.

"Well, I am just not as hungry as usual. I ate a late lunch with Draco today, but I too have to eat my peas." Harry took a big bite of peas and said yum.

"So you and Draco are friends now and he'll come with us Sunday!" Teddy's smile took up most of his face. Harry did not want to rain on his parade. He certainly did not think Malfoy and him were friends, they just were colleagues with complicated pasts. He also had not been given a yes as an answer to going to the Burrow on Sunday.

"Something like that," Harry explained. He took Teddy's empty plate to the sink. He then went to the bathroom and started up the bath. He gathered Teddy's pajamas, bath toys, and a towel. He used a warming spell to keep the bath water from getting cold.

"Can Bubbles take a bath with me?" Teddy held up a small fish bowel with a South American oriental fish.

"We have been over this Teddy. The soap would hurt Bubbles. We can put him on the sink so he can still swim along with you." Harry took the bowl and placed it on the sink. Teddy looked sad until he saw the toys Harry had already put in the bath for him. He would have jumped in right then and there. Harry stopped him. "Teddy you still have your shoes on." Teddy looked down at his feet. His hair turned a dark green. Harry knelt down and helped Teddy undress. Once Teddy was happily playing in the bath ocassionally washing his arms Harry returned to the kitchen. He finished cleaning with a few spells. He brought Virgil's tank out into the living room where He and Teddy could sit on the carpet.

Harry checked on Teddy. So while Teddy made giant and squid figurines chase each other Harry washed Teddy's hair. He used the gentlest Shampoo he could find. Tonks had never happened to tell Harry how she took care of her hair.

"Can you give me a mane like bubbles?" Teddy asked. He had forgotten about the giant and squid and was now having a centour save a mermaid from the ogre. Harry tried to style Teddy's hair to match the fishes head. He held up a mirror for Teddy to approve. His hair was red with the same vibrance as the fishes scales. Teddy smiled. "Can you make it look like Draco's?" Harry was puzzled by Teddy's request. Draco always had a gelled hair style. While Harry then tried to recreate what he thought Malfoy's hair often looked like Teddy made all of the figurines play an epic game of Quidditch. Unconsciously Teddy's hair turned blonde. Harry held up a mirror again. With the lighting Teddy's eyes looked gray and with his hair styled the way it was he looked creepily a lot like Malfoy.

"C'mon let's finish cleaning your toes so we can tell Virgil about your day."

...

Harry sat next to Teddy on the carpet rug. Teddy had pulled Virgil out of his tank and was curled up on the carpet.

"Now I am just going to say hi Virgil and ask if he is comfortable." Harry said. Teddy nodded and watched with wide eyes. Harry took a deep breath. He focused his eyes on the snake and only thought about wanting to communicate with him. The sounds came from Harry's mouth with ease. Virgil hissed in response, he said "hello Harry I could use a mouse." "You think you could try and repeat what I said?" Teddy looked at Virgil determined.

"saaahissoo-oaaasii-iheesss" Teddy tried. Virgil looked at Harry expectedly. Harry informed Virgil that Teddy tried to say what he had.

"That was a great first try. Let's just try to say Goodnight Virgil," Harry offered instead. Teddy looked a little disappointed but not deterred. Harry looked at Virgil and again spoke to him in parseltongue.

"Hisaa-ess-isiano" Teddy repeated. He was closer than the last attempt.

"We'll keep working on it okay?" Harry ruffled Teddy's hair. "Now for the surprise..." Harry put Virgil back in his tank and into Teddy's room. Harry covered Teddy's eyes and led him to the kitchen. "You ready?" Teddy nodded against Harry's hand. Harry had stopped in Hogsmeade and picked up an owl, after lunch but before he made it to Luna's. He had waited a good six years after Headwig's death to get another one. He had noticed Teddy staring at the owl on many occasions while they were out shopping. Teddy jumped up in excitement.

"Oh thank you Hawy! Can I name her?" Teddy was already petting the beauty. She was mostly gray with white and brown speckles across her chest and head.

"Of course, what are you thinking?" Harry retrieved an apple and began to cut it for the owl.

"Pebbles. Her name will be Pebbles, do you like that?" he asked the owl. She hooted in contentment. Harry placed the apples in front of Teddy to hand feed the owl. It encouraged bonding between the pet and pet owners. Pebbles took the apple bits gingerly. Harry noticed Teddy beginning to yawn. He placed the rest of the apple slices in the cage and tucked Teddy into bed.

"Goodnight Teddy, sweet dreams." Harry kissed Teddy's forehead.

"Night Hawy thank you for Pebbles," Teddy murmured against his pillow. Soon Teddy was fast asleep and his hair faded to his mothers signature colour. Harry fed Virgil the mouse he had requested. Harry than showered and went to bed as well. He thought about what Friday would bring. He hoped Malfoy would say yes to his offer. He really did not want to have to find a date.

. . .

Malfoy finished the work he had left. He decided to write Blaise and tell him about the most recent events in his life. Blaise was surprisingly quick to respond. Not even an hour later Draco recieved a responding letter from Blaise. It stung a little when he read his friend was expecting a baby and him and his wife had moved. He was genuinely happy for Blaise. It just brought back painful memories of his and Astoria's relationahip, or more lack of. Blaise also had encouraged Draco to go with Harry. That if Draco had been given the chance he should have "already tapped Potter's fine a*." That perv, Draco thought amused as he read over Blaise's letter.

He bid Sally farwell with her muttering something about men and dreamy eyes. Once home Draco had curled up on his couch and read a book related to recent Potion brews. Misty happily lay on his chest while he read. She flicked her tail in annoyance anytime Draco moved the slightest, besides breathing. Draco lost track of time. He woke to Misty batting at his nose. He fed her and had a midnight snack for himself. He showered and headed to bed. He thought about how he could tell Potter that he would agree to go to the Burrow without sounding too eager.


	7. Chapter 7 Visiting Without Mail

_Hey guys family has been over to my house. Hopefully you know how that goes. In response to Kigen Dawn, don't worry there will be some sweet kisses in hopefullly 1 to 2 more chapters depending on the length they end up being. Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! It is currently Friday in the story._

_

Draco slept in later then he intended. He would be late for work. His colleagues did not care, but since his trial the ministry had still kept a close eye on him. He tried not to give them any reasons to be upset with him. He dressed quickly and only ran a comb through his hair. He did not have time to stop by the coffee shop. He found Sally stepping out of his office before he could even step in. She smiled at him.

"You have a visitor Mr. Malfoy," she grinned at him. "I have already spoken to him," she winked. Draco scowled. He did not like it when she flirted with his colleagues, clients, or friends. "Don't look so sour Mr. Malfoy he did not forget the whipped cream this time." Sally walked away with a little sway in her hips. Draco straightened his robes and pulled back his shoulders. He opened the door to his office. He never liked to be later then the geusts. He found Potter lounging in a seat while fiddling with pen on his desk.

"Morning Potter," Draco said coolly. He closed his door and set his coat on the back of his chair. He spotted the cup waiting for him.

"Morning Malfoy, Dan said you had not come into the shop this morning so I thought I would bring you a cuppa." Harry smiled. His leg was fidgeting as if he was nervous.

"Thanks, I see that you and Sally got to meet. So tell me, when are there going to be wedding bells?" Draco smirked. He settled behind his desk and took a sip of the hot liquid. Harry laughed.

"Oh she was very nice, but she seemed to think I was taken. I'm not sure why as she knew Ginny and I arn't together anymore." Malfoy nodded.

"She thinks everyone is in a relationship, just that some choose not to acknowledge it." Harry grinned goofily. "What are you smiling about Potter?" Malfoy raised a skeptical brow.

"Your hair... It looks different, like you don't have any gel in it." Draco reached up and trailed a hand through his blonde hair. "No, No. It looks good... more natural. It's just different," he commented. Draco stood and went to his office mirror to try and get a good look. "Here, let me help." Harry stood and walked in front of Draco. He paused to see if Malfoy would refuse. Draco let out a sigh. Having Potter's hands in his hair was an idea he was not... opposed to. Harry reached up and started to gently part Malfoy's hair to the side. It was so soft, Harry had to bit his lip. Harry took his time, going as slow as possible. Draco closed his eyes and let Potter feel his locks. He shouldn't trust Potter with his mess of a head, but his fingers were doing things to him. The men stood there for a while with Draco's eyes closed and Harry's hands softly feeling Draco's hair.

Much too soon Harry stopped and Draco opened his eyes. They had gotten much closer then he remembered. Harry turned and adjusted Draco in front of the mirror. Draco looked at his reflection. His hair was parted similar to how he often parted it, but it looked more free and wild. Malfoy smiled, he actually liked how Potter had done it. He looked at their reflection. He was actually smiling and Harry had a small smile along with a blush. They stood side by side. Draco was a little taller then Potter. Malfoy proped his arm on Potter's shoulder. He wished he could have a picture of what he was looking at. He smirked before he asked "What about my eyes Potter do you think they are dreamy?" Harry's blush deepened.

"I... erm," Harry started to ramble. Draco cut him off.

"Thanks Potter, maybe I can do something with your mess you call hair one of these days." Draco gave Potter's shoulder a squeeze before he went and sat behind his desk again. "Did you find another letter?" he asked. Harry walked back over and sat across from Malfoy.

"No... I just wanted to.. um come by," Harry responded. He took a sip from his drink that he had been abanded. Draco knew what Potter wanted to hear.

"About Sunday Potter..." Draco started. Harry leaned foward.

"Yes..." he encouraged. Draco took a sip from his cuppa before continuing.

"I'll.. I'll come, but on one condition," Harry nodded and Draco continued, "You can't let any of the Weasleys hex me, especially that fiery Ginny," Malfoy said. Harry nodded. He was a happy to know Malfoy actually knew their names.

"Don't worry Malfoy, I am Head Auror after all," Harry supplied. Draco rolled his eyes. He took a big drink from his cuppa, finishing the last if it. Harry was smiling goofily again.

"What now Potter?" Draco asked.

"Oh just you and your damn whipped cream, I got it." Draco blushed but let Harry lean across his desk and brush his fingers around his own lips. Draco had to surpress a sigh. Harry bit his lip while he looked at Malfoy's soft lips. Even though Harry had removed the whipped cream he brushed Malfoys lips once more. Involuntary he was leaning closer and closer. He could smell Draco's cologne and caramel breath. Malfoy watched as Potter came closer. He only took his eyes off of Potter's emerald eyes to glance at his round lips. He was not sure what was happening, but his eyes started to flutter close as Potter's scent teased his nose. Draco began to reach his arm out to feel Harry's hair. They were so close they could only feel each others breathes ghosting their skin. Harry closed his eyes and let his body take over, but before he could feel Malfoy's lips on his own the office door swung open. They split apart and Malfoy's face went scarlet.

"Sally! What did I tell you about not knocking?!" Draco snarled. Harry sat back in his seat and finished his drink to distract himself from what he had almost just done. Sally smiled at Harry and sat on Malfoy's desk. "Get off my desk! Can't you be professional for one minute?" Draco sighed. He rubbed his face with his hands. His attempt to hide his blush failed. Both Harry and Sally could notice.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea I was interrupting something," she faked innocence.

"Well!... um... I was just speaking to Potter about Sunday," Malfoy explained. Harry looked at Malfoy a little surprised. You should not be surprised, he told himself. Malfoy had told him that Sally loved to be "involved" in his personal business.

"Oi so you decided to get over your petty fears and go?" she asked. She was tapping her fingers on his desk.

"Is there something you need? Or are you just hear to annoy me?" Draco asked annoyed. Harry watched their interaction, not knowing if he should leave.

"Yes actually there is. We need to talk about some "incidents" but I do not want to interrupt anything that was happening," she explained. She was giving Harry a once over with her eyes. Harry took that as a hint to stand. Draco stood as well and walked with Potter the short distance to the door.

"Thank you for the drink and company, I'll see you Sunday," Draco said a little awkwardly. Harry smiled. He quickly brushed a strand of Malfoy's hair that had fallen out of place.

"I'll see you, Malfoy," Harry said before he made his way to his own office. Once the door closed Sally gave him a suspicious eyebrow. Draco rolled his eyes at her.

"What was that about?" Sally asked. Malfoy shrugged her off and faked innocence.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I had a chat with Potter where, following your advice, I accepted his invitation to Sunday dinner at the Burrow," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Well chats that are strictly as colleagues do not normally involve touching each others hair and making googly eyes at each other." Sally tsked. Draco rolled his eyes again.

"What was the real reason you came by besides being nosey?" Draco arched a brow. Sally sighed. She dropped the Potter topic and focused on the main issue.

"It has to do with the Hungarians," she began. Draco raked a hand through his hand before he gestured for Sally to sit.

. . .

Harry was greeted by Ron pacing in his office.

"What took you so long? Where have you been? Why do you have such a goofy grin?" Ron started to ramble. He seemed anxious and tired, Harry noted.

"I um.. well I was speaking with Malfoy," Harry paused to examine Ron, "I erm.. well I invited him to the dinner Sunday." Harry waited for Ron to explode.

Ron's face went red and his fists clenched, but all he managed to say was, "Out of all the blokes you could pick you choose Malfoy. Your rivral from school, the ferret that called 'Mione and me names. Are you forgetting the time he had me puking slugs for days?! I know you thought only Ginny knew you liked blokes as well, but I have known for longer then you realized. You haven't seen Malfoy in years and now out of the blue you are bringing him to the Burrow." Ron sighed. He unclenched his fists and took a few breaths. "Did you get drunk and... and," Ron dropped his voice, "intimate with him? Is this why all of a sudden you like him? Cause 'Mione says when someone does that with another person they think they are... are in love," Ron spluttered. Harry's eyes went wide.

"No! No! No! I swear no. I have never nor will I ever sleep with Malfoy! We are just colleagues, I promise. I had to deliver a few letters to him this week and that meant I talked to him. I don't want to have to find a date by Sunday. This would be a good way to start really putting the past in the past and he is not as prat like as he was in school." Harry tried to assure using head and hand motions to emphasize his point. Ron eyed Harry carefully.

"I trust you mate. I just don't want to see you hurt. And if that prat even lays a finger on you or my family he will have Hell to pay." Ron crossed his arms, still visibly upset.

"I can take care of myself Ron, remember I'm Head Auror." Harry took his coat off and walked behind his desk to sit.

"Speaking of being an Auror, Kingsley has us on the field today. We have been tipped off as to where the suspects are. Which is great cause I was getting tired of being stuck in this bloody office." Harry stood back up and gathered his coat.

"Let's not waste time then," Harry replied. Ron and Harry discussed the plan, case, suspects, where they were going, how they would get there, and of course where they would have drinks afterwards. They then signed out and began to execute their plan.

. . .

"Don't fret so much. He probably is working. He is the Head Auror after all." Sally soothed.

"People keep telling me that. You sure he wasn't in his office?" Draco asked for the third time. Sally rolled her eyes.

"Kingsley said he could not tell me where they were, but he did say they were working. You will just have to have dinner with me tonight." Draco sighed, but retrieved his coat anyway. Since Potter had brushed his hair he had just wanted to see him again whether talking... or maybe just a little physical.

. . .

The sky was getting dim. Streaks of light shown through the thick forest of black oaks. Shadows moved about between the trees as hexs, spells, binds, and jinxes were cast. Limp bodies lay scattered along the path the wizards had taken. Harry and Ron had started back-to-back but were now taking on two dark figures on their own. Harry looked over his shoulder as Ron gasped as he was hit by a nasty hex. Harry binded and disarmed the snatcher that had attacked Ron. Even as Ron fell he cast a curse that hit a past death eater straight in the chest behind Harry. Harry turned and binded him as well. Harry ducked behind an oak as a new wizard apperated in front of him. He stunned him using wandless magic. With the wizards not a threat Harry knelt beside Ron to examine the damage. Ron had a new scar along his neck. Harry performed the practiced mediwitch exam.

"I'm fine Harry. If you are so concerned I will go to St. Mongols tommorrow," Ron grumbled. Harry rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to go to St. Mongols, just make sure you put salve on it, mate." Harry looked around him. He had about 10 wands from the wizards they had faught. "I'd say we deserve some drinks." Ron nodded in agreement.

"Let's apparate these wizards, then go to the Three Broom Sticks." Ron stood up and started to drag the bodies to wear he could apperate a few of them at a time. Harry followed suit.

Harry walked into the Three Broom Sticks with Ron. They went straight to the bar. It was long dark outside. Harry knew that Teddy was at his grandmothers home for the night. Harry was busy laughing at what Ron had said to notice the blonde who sat a few seats down. Ron noticed though and Harry noted his friends facial change.

"What's wrong mate?" He asked. Ron nodded in Draco's direction before he mumbled, "It's your not so secret lover."

"My what?" Harry asked confused. He turned his head to follow Ron's eyes. He spotted Malfoy instantly. How he missed him coming in he was not sure. "Oi Malfoy," Harry greeted. He moved over a seat. Ron followed Harry grudgingly.

"Potter, Weasley," Malfoy nodded to both of them. Sally had eaten dinner with him before she left to tend to her own family. Draco had just migrated to the bar instead of staying at the booth. Ron merely nodded back with a grunt. He called for the bartender. Draco looked intently at Potter. "Where have you been?" Draco looked over Harry. He had dirt and sweat on his face. His robes were a mess and his hair was the must unruly he had seen since the battle at Hogwarts. Draco also noticed Ron's new scar. He raised an eyebrow at Potter.

"We were doing some field work. Mostly a success, but Ron got hit." Draco nodded. He did not want to intrude, but he could not help but notice how the mark was inflammed.

"I have some potions that could help," Malfoy tried to be cordial.

"I'll have 'Mione tend to it thank you," Ron responded before he took a swig from his drink. Malfoy nodded. He had not expected Ron to start acting friendly. Harry cleared his throat and took a swig of his drink as well.

"I told Ron to expect you Sunday." Harry tried to keep a conversation between the three of them. Ron scoffed.

"Mum's cooking. If you don't like her cooking you will never be welcomed again. Word of the wise is to pass on the potatoes." Ron gave an honest effort.

"Can do," Malfoy responded. He stared intently at the ice in his glass.

"Also stay away from Percy, he is bad at holding grudges," Harry nodded in agreement. Draco smirked.

"I was under the impresson all of the Weasleys had short tempers and held grudges." Ron's face heated up.

"And I was under the impression that all malfoys.." Ron howled in pain as Harry kicked him hard in the shin.

"Bloody Morgona Harry! You owe me a drink for that," Ron grumbled as he rubbed his shin. Harry turned back to Malfoy.

"So was everything okay with Sally?" he asked smoothly. Draco's face clouded for second before he responded.

"Just some disagreement with the Hungarians. I should be asking you. I know you were in the field, but Salazar Potter you look like you've been trampled and thrown into dirt cloud. That is not even mentioning Weas-Ron's new scar." Malfoy tired to say Ron's name. It felt gross in his mouth. Ron's head snapped when he heard Malfoy use his first name.

"Make it two drinks Harry, I must be imagining things," Ron chimed. Harry grinned at his friend and his dramatics. Draco was staring at Potter.

"I think I'll fix your hair now. It is simply atrocious. You can't go out in public looking like this," Malfoy shook his head. He grabbed Potter by the arm and pulled him into the Mens Loo. Harry blushed for no reason, in Draco's opinion. Harry let Malfoy push him against the sink so their legs were alternating. Draco could smell the wood and sweat scent from Harry as well as his whiskey breath. Harry could smell Malfoy's mint freshness and a hint of his cologne. Draco looked over Harry first. He cast a cleaning spell. Harry's robes began to unstain and dewrinkle. He then pulled a comb out from his slacks. Harry laughed loudly. Draco looked puzzled. "What's so funny?" he asked. Harry latghed even harder. Draco crossed his arms impatiently. Harry slowed his breathing.

"You... you carry a.. a bloody comb... in your pocket," Harry managed to wheeze out. Draco frowned.

"Well don't you?" Draco asked. He had always assumed everyone did. He had been raised to always look his best. Harry shook his head. Draco took a step closer. He was now completely invading Potter's personal space. "Maybe if you did your hair wouldn't be such a mess," he drawled. Harry stopped breathing as Draco's legs touched his thighs. He looked at Malfoys's stormy eyes. They looked determined in a way he had never seen. Draco without hesitation began to comb Harry's hair. He hardly used his fingers, much to Harry's unadmitted liking. Draco looked over his work. He showed a satisfied smirk.

"I want to see," Harry commented. He intended to turn so he stepped forward. He pushed gently against Malfoy's body unintentionally. Malfoy grabbed Potter's arms to steady him. Malfoy could feel Potter's muscles and abs even through the clothes. He could also feel... oh god. Draco blushed. Harry blushed as well not knowing how to move to avoid any more physical contact. His body had betrayed him as he has stumbled into Malfoy's lean, god of a body. Ron opened the door and slightly stumbled in. He made a repulsed face as he saw Harry and Draco pressed much to close to his liking.

"I'm going to puke. Yoy could have told me you were coming in here to s-" Harry cut Ron off. He stepped back from Malfoy and cold air hit his body.

"Ron it was not what it looked like," Harry blushed. "I just stumbled.-" Ron then interrupted him.

"No need to explain. I'm heading out. I should get home to 'Mione and Rose. I don't want to be around to see any sh-" Harry sighed. Draco stood looking frozen on the spot. He just watched Ron and Harry interact, occasionally blushing.

"I will see you tommorrow. Send 'Mione my love and if you see or talk to 'Gin tell her I'll come tommorrow night.," Ron nodded, while Malfoy looked confused. He had no clue what Potter would be during with his x Saturday night. Ron apperated home. After a quick glance at his reflection Harry walked back into the bar. Malfoy soon followed. They sat and drank for a few hours. They forgot about what had happened in the bathroom and only focused on exchanging stories.

They were chuckling at a Hogwarts memory. Harry was starting to slurr his words. They had had one too many shot- taking-competitions.

"Potter you and your damned eyes are enough to drive anyone mad. They are just sooo gre-he-en," Malfoy admitted before he could think. He was leaning forward peering at Potter's now dialated eyes. Harry smiled at his complement.

"Well yours always look as if there is a storm approaching. Just like you and your unpredictability... One second they are gray and peircing then they're blue and open and next they are clouded all over again." Harry spoke quietly. Malfoy was intoxicated and he knew it, but he could not think. He could only think about Potter's green eyes staring at his "stormy" own. There were still small traces of the scent of the woods from Potter's auror work. They were leaning again. Nobody in the bar were paying any attention to them. Draco's hand had been holding onto the counter for support. His hand slipped and he lost his footing on the bar stool. His one hand landed on Potter's knee and his other hit the ground. Harry started laughing at the sight of Malfoy toppled over onto the floor. Malfoy pushed himself up and swatted Potter's leg. "C'mon let's get you home safely." Harry wrapped an arm around Malfoy's shoulders. _(Only to help support him of course. It is not like he liked the physical contact at all ;)_ They walked out of the pub and onto the streets. Draco leaned into Potter and he in return tightened his grip on Draco's shoulders. They exchanged a few short stories from their "goodish" school days before they came upon Malfoy's flat. It was visibly bigger then Harry's but not as big as Harry had expected.

Harry did not let go of Malfoy until Draco had unlocked the door and walked inside. Malfoy began to sweat. He had not expected anyone to come to his place so it was not immaculate.

"Tea?" Malfoy asked. Harry nodded and headed to the kitchen. It was double the size of Harry's. "It's in the top shelf next to my potions." Malfoy instructed. Harry helped himself to making two cups of tea. He looked through Malfoy's potions until he found hangover and pepper upper vials. He brought the drinks to where Draco was sitting on his charcoal La Rosa tufted sofa. He had a cat sitting on his lap. That surprised Harry. He had never taken Malfoy to being a pet person. Misty purred and lay on her back as Malfoy gently rubbed her stomach. Harry set the drinks on a coffee table and sat down next to Malfoy.

"Her name's Misty. She is a cuddler," Malfoy elaborated. At hearing her name she rolled over, stretched, and crawled onto Harry's lap. Harry pet her gently. She purred and rolled into differ positions for him to scratch. Harry noticed her eyes.

"Oi Malfoy, her eyes are like yours. One is gray and one is blue and her booty's are like your blonde hair." Harry looked over at Malfoy who had not responded. He was asleep. Harry could not help but admire how peaceful he looked. It was a look he was never used to seeing. His blonde hair was disheveled. His mouth was parted slightly and his eyes were closed lazily. Harry place Misty onto the ground. She vocolized her unhappiness. Harry found a blanket and placed it over Malfoy. Draco's tea sat untouched. Harry wrote a quick note thanking Malfoy for having drinks with him. With one last glance at the sleeping Draco, Harry left the apartment and apperated to his home now somber from the potions.

Once home Harry tended to Teddy's many pets before he himself collapsed onto his much less fancy sofa. He dreamt of Draco and him almost kissing. Each tine their lips were about to meet Ron would appear and the dream would switch to a new setting, but with the same outcome.


	8. Chapter 8 The plan

_Hey guys it's been TOO long. I have spent plenty of time reading others fanfics and yet my list of need to read keeps growing. I rewrote this chapter a couple times, because I wanted to get it just right. I made it more physical, hopefully not in a cringy way, but a finally! way, it is still pretty fluffy. I hope you enjoy :) Happy Thanksgiving!_

_

Saturday:

Sunlight came streaming through Harry's bedroom windows. The room became bright and warm. Harry woke to the light shining through his lids. He slowly sat up and stretched. He groaned at how hard he was. He had never wanted to kiss Draco in his dreams before... well maybe once or twice back during their school years, _but back to main problem._ Harry took a shower and released his load by stroking himself. He imagined Malfoy on his knees taking in Harry's length after he had trailed kisses down his body. He felt a slight guilt for wanking off about thoughts of a colleage. The colleage that he had admitted to thinking had stormy eyes, the man with soft blonde hair that shined gold in the sunlight, toned arms, a lean torso, and long legs... Harry's cock twitched again. Harry took his time in the shower.

. . .

Draco woke Saturday to his nose itching. It was a rather odd feeling. It was almost like a feather tickling his senses. He moved his hand to remove the cause of disturbance, but the feeling left him. He calmed his breathing and tried to fall back asleep, but the feeling returned within seconds. His neck was sore and his back was in an odd position. Draco slowly opened his eyes and realized he was on his leather sofa. He felt a slight pain and dizziness in his head. He recalled what last night had been like. He saw Misty's tail before he felt it brush his face again. She was layed on top of the sofa above his head. Draco took the hangover potion on the coffee table and then gave Misty her food. He took a hasty shower before rushing off to work. He had slept in later than he would have liked. He stopped and bought coffee for Potter and him. Dan had hinted that Harry had not come yet.

Draco apperated to the Ministry and decided to take Potter's coffee to his office to surprise him. Even though Harry was Head Auror it was easy for Draco to unlock his office. The password was Harry's favorite Quidditch Team. Draco looked around Harry's office. It was more decorated than Draco's but not by much. There was an oak desk, that looked antique. It was cluttered with stacks of papers. The Ministry's standard enchanted file cabinet was in the corner of the room. A coat hanger and book case were along the wall beside it. His office was much bigger than Draco's. Behind Harry's desk were three large windows that showed the streets of bustling wizards. Harry had a few pictures of friends and a singular picture of both Serious Black and one of his parents on the closest wall to his desk. The resemblance to his parents was remarkable. There were comfortable chairs and a table with glasses across from his desk. Harry had a muggle contraption that Draco thought was a computer. He set the coffee down on Harry's desk and wrote a note beside it.

 _I didn't forget the whipped cream_.

 _\- Draco L. Malfoy_

Draco turned, satisfied with his note, to leave. Ron was standing in the doorway and gave him a suspicious look.

"Weasley," Draco nodded in acknowledgement and made to leave. Ron blocked his path.

"Malfoy, what are you doing in Harry's office? How did you get in?" Ron eyed Malfoy. Draco rolled his eyes.

"It was easy. His password was simple and as you can see all I did was bring him coffee," Draco crossed his arms, annoyed. Ron cast a spell that would check the beverage for anything harmful. It showed clear. He read the note and his eyebrows raised as he took it suggestively.

"Listen Malfoy, I don't care if you are gay, but you had better not be playing mind games with Harry, because if you hurt him-" Ron snapped. Draco interrupted him.

"Slow down red! I am **not** gay. I am playing no such games. All I did was buy him a cup of coffee," He responded defensively.

"I didn't forget the whipped cream?" Ron questioned quoting Draco himself. "I saw you two last night in the bathroom. You were up close and personal in each others body space. You looked hungry as if you were going to eat Harry right up. I don't care which blokes Harry sees or doesn't but I will not allow him to be hurt by another ex-death eater, especially when we aren't even doing field work." Draco took in a breath, so Harry was gay or Bi, at least, he realized. "You got that Malfoy? I will be keeping a close eye on you tommorrow," he warned.

"Nothing is going on between Potter and me for you to be concerned about so keep your threats to yourself," Draco retorted. At the use of ex-death eater his blood began to boil. He stormed out of the office and to his own. He ignored Ron's responses. When he walked into his office the door slammed open hard, which startled Sally.

"You don't look too happy. Did something happen with dreamy eyes?" she asked.

"Not now!" Draco huffed and pulled off his coat. "Nothing is happening between us. What work do we have to do?" he asked calmer. Sally looked at him pitifully thinking he was sad that nothing was happening. Draco definately was **not** bothered at all that his dreams consisted of dirty, wrinkled robes the hugged tightly to perfectly tanned skin. He was **not** upset that the owner of such robes had eyes like emeralds that seemed to understand exactly what he felt or thought. He was **not** mad that it was just a dream, because if it had been real Potter would have held Draco in his strong arms and whispered loving things into his ear. He did **not** want that to be real at all... really. His mind began to drift and he wondered if Potter was at work yet. If so, had he found the note and coffee? Had Weasley hid them? Would Potter come see him before he did whatever with his ex-girlfriend? What was he doing with his ex-girlfriend?

"Draco!" Sally raised her voice. She had been saying his name repeatedly with no help. Draco snapped back to reality and looked at Sally confused. She smiled at his real presence. They began to go over the days agenda.

. . .

Harry skipped going to the coffee shop and headed straight to his office. He found the door open and began to feel suspicous. He calmed when he found it was just Ron lounging on one of the chairs. He spotted the coffee and thanked Ron.

"It wasn't me mate. Check the note," Ron nodded disgruntledly towards Harry's desk. Harry walked around and read the note. He smiled to himself at the inside joke. He took a sip of the coffee and found it was his favorite brew. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the taste and warmth of the beverage. He sat down across from Ron and coud not help bit smile at Malfoy's surprisingly nice gesture. Ron sighed he could tell by his friend's goofy grin that Harry was thinking of something besides the coffee and he had a strong suspician as to who it was. "So are you still bringing Malfoy tommorrow?" Ron asked even though he knew the answer. Harry nodded and tried to make his face more serious, but failed. "Okay, let's focus on work right now Malfoy later," Ron suggested. Harry cleared his mind and focused solely on the files Shacklebolt had so kindly given them.

. . .

Later that day around noon

Draco heard a knocking on his door. He ran a hand through his ungelled hair before he called for _whomever_ to enter. Harry stepped in. His face flushed when he saw Malfoy and recalled the images from his earlier that morning.

"Potter," Draco said calmly. Harry smiled at Malfoy's cool composure. He sat down in the chair across from him.

"I got the coffee. Thank you," said Harry. Draco blushed minorly.

"It was nothing," Draco pretended like it was no big deal. Colleages got each other coffee all the time, right?

"It was a nice surprise, I was running late this morning and did not have time to stop at the coffee shop. When I stepped into my office it was sitting there with a note." Harry took a breath and steadied his eyes back on Draco's. He was listening intently. He was not fidgeting, since Sally was not in the room. Harry had his full attention. "I heard you ran into Ron this morning. I'm sorry about his welcoming comittee. Speaking of, how did you get into my office?" Harry asked after he apologized emphatically about Ron's rudeness. Draco rolled his eyes and chuckled slightly.

"C'mon Potter, people really do over estimate your powers as the boy who lived twice and savior of the world with his stupid scar. I could easily guess your favorite Quidditch team." Harry was angered at the names he was just called but he knew that the venom they were once said with had dissolved away and they were now just teasing. Harry let out a hmph and mentally noted that he needed to change the security on his office. Harry had come to say thank you and he had, but now he wanted to stay and talk.

"Where's Sally?" he asked. Draco let out a laugh.

"She's on lunch break with her husband. She'll espect me to tell her you were here," Draco responded.

"Does she really like me?" Harry asked mostly jokingly since he knew she had a husband.

"She likes to look at you. I mean who doesn't, but she honestly loves Todd and uses you more to mess with me," Draco blushed at the realization of what he had said and rushed to change the topic. "Don't you have to meet with Ginny?" Harry did not miss what Malfoy had said. He was secretly delighted Malfoy liked Harry's physical appearence, it seemed Auror training paid off.

"I'm meeting with her tonight over dinner. I will most likely be meeting her new girlfriend," said Harry. Draco was not surprised to hear Ginny had a new partner since she was so beautiful and successful, but he was just slightly caught unaware of the fact that the partner was a she. He most certainly was not bothered by it based on the openness of relationships currently.

"That's good to hear," Malfoy managed to respond. He really was guility happy that Ginny truly was Harry's EX- girlfriend. Draco hesitated to ask what he was thinking. "So what is going to happen tomorrow?" he asked. Harry laughed at Malfoy's worried face.

"Let's get some lunch. Sally's idea of break is a good one." Harry offered. He could explain to the concerned Malfoy that there was nothing to worry about. Draco agreed and collected his robes and marked his door for "on break." They made there way to the coffee shop and ordered the daily special sandwiches that came with any choice of soup. With their mouths starting to be fed Harry began to explain the plan for Sunday.

"Teddy will be at Adromenia's for the day. I can pick you up, let's say 4, and we'll head to the burrow. Molly will be making dinner and might or might not want help. Bill and Fleur, Neville and Luna, Ron and 'Mione, plus Gin and Alex will be there I know for sure. We'll eat and Gin and Ron have something planned for afterwards. Bill and Fleur won't be able to stay the whole time. Then I can take you back home" Harry elaborated. Draco inwardly groaned at the number of Weasley's that would be there and also the fact that he and Harry were the only singles he heard listed that would be going.

"Am I really welcomed to go?" Malfoy asked after a gulp of his drink. Harry knew Malfoy would be hesistant, so he quickly assured him.

"I would not have invited you if I felt you weren't," Harry said coolly. That response led Draco to ask another question.

"Why did you invite me instead of say Penny or another girl, with your status you could have any lady off the street, I mean you would even have Sally, why would you pick me instead, with the past I've had with you and your friends?" Draco really needed to know the answer. Harry took a moment to come up with an honest response. After a pause he responded.

"Because we are adults now and the past is in the past. I don't want to go with someone as a couple and you never fail to keep my attention or bore me," he said truthfully. Draco was happy with Potter's response. It actually made him blush inside. They continued to eat and talk about things like work and Teddy before they walked back to the Ministry and conintued the to work there seperately for the rest of the day.


	9. Chapter 9 The Dinner

Still Saturday...

Harry met with Ginny and Alex at The Three Broomsticks after he left the Ministry. Alex was a toned women with loose brown curls that fell to her mid back. She smiled often with her straight and white teeth. Her green eyes glistened everytime Ginny told a joke or said she loved her. The two together looked the up-most happy. They held hands and leaned on each others shoulders. Alex had about three inches on Ginny, but that did not change anything about their personalities. Ginny was still the dominant one, but Alex subtly showed her pride and possesiveness over Ginny. Harry enjoyed having dinner with them. They had a very intense conversation about Quidditch. Harry learned that besides playing for CC Quidditch Team that Alex had a rich knowledge of the muggle world and had traveled abroad earning a muggle associates degree so she could work in both worlds. Harry left The Three Broomsticks hours later on his way to pick up Teddy. He was happy that Ginny had someone who could truly make her happy.

When Draco got home from work he had Misty help him decide his wardrobe choices for the next evening. She had great tastes and when Draco was done he was confident with his outfit. He was still nervous about the whole concept of eating at the Burrow, but if Potter had asked him then he was assuming Potter would protect him with his Auror training if something bad were to happen. Draco went to bed earlier then usual so he would be fully rested for the next day's events. Misty joined him on the bed with a proud meow and sass in her walk of how helpful she had been.

_

Sunday

Sunday morning came fast. Harry showered and took more time then usual to try and fix his unruly hair. He made breakfast for him and Teddy. Teddy was beyond excited when Harry told him he could stay for a short while at the Burrow.

"So I get to see all my aunties and uncles and Dracee?! I can't wait to tell Auntie Luna about how I've been talling to Virgil!"

"Yes Aunt 'Mione, Gin, Fleur, and Luna will be there so will Grandma Molly and Adromena, and Grandpa Arthur, Uncle Neville, and Ron, and Gin's new girlfriend Alex," Harry listed out for Teddy.

"And Dracooo!" Teddy interrupted. Harry nodded.

"And Draco," he confirmed. Harry cleaned up the dishes and helped Teddy get ready. He fed the pets and made sure they would be okay for the day. Teddy practiced saying goodbye to Virgil before Harry urged him out the door. Their first stop was the Coffee Shop where Harry got Teddy some hot cocoa. Dan made a smiley face out of the whipped cream.

Next, Harry took Teddy to the Ministry with him where everyone said hi to Teddy. While Harry found some papers he needed to take home, Teddy hovered around the room on his miniture broom. Harry had to cast a reparo charm to the glasses on the table a few times. Harry then took Teddy to the Burrow where Molly smothered him in love and assured Harry that she would make sure he kept out of trouble until the dinner party that evening. By the time he left the Burrow to pick up Draco it was around 2:30. Harry had decided to drive so he pulled up along the curb closest to Draco's humble abode. He adjusted his robes and knocked on the door. Harry took a breath when Draco opened the door. He was wearing dress pants that hung perfectly tight. His hair was not gelled but had charm to where it was slightly wavy and parted so it cascading above his eyelashes in a gentle swoop. He had a nervous smile on his face.

"Wow," Harry heard himself say. Draco's worried face worsened.

"What is there something wrong?" Draco asked. Hary shook his head.

"No, everything is good. You look good. can I come in?" Draco smiled at Potter's compliment and let him inside.

"You don't look bad yourself Potter. Your robes are matched for once. Can I get you something to drink?" Draco said confidently. Since, he was expecting company his place was clean and just how he wanted it to be this time. Misty walked into the room and weaved herself between Harry's legs. Harry replied with tea and gently pet Misty. "She likes you," Malfoy called from the kitchen. As if in agreeance Misty purred against Harry's warm hands. "Where's Teddy?" Draco asked as he brought two mugs of tea into the room. Harry smiled, he had not taken Malfoy as a mug person.

"He is already at the Burrow. Grandma Adromena and Molly are delighted to watch him till tonight. He is really excited to see you. He could not stop talking about you this morning. He wants to show you what he has learned to say." Harry sat down on the comfortable sofa. Draco sat down next to him.

"Is that so? And what has he learned to say?" Draco inquired. Harry rolled his eyes, he did not talk in parceltongue often. Draco felt a shiver go through his spine and his insides flip when he heard Potter say what Teddy had learned. It was not right that Potter speaking that way had that much of an effect on him.

"You alright Malfoy?" Harry asked. Draco opened his eyes. He did not remember when they had closed.

"Hmm, yah I am just fine, so how are we getting to the Burrow?" He asked.

"I hope you don't mind me driving us," Harry smiled. Draco was surprised and nearly dropped his cup. Why were they driving instead of apparating?

"You have a car? That you.. you drive?" Malfoy got up and looked outside a window and saw Harry's car pulled along side the curb.

"Yes I do. Do you get car sickness?" Harry responded then a little self concious about his choice. Draco scoffed at the question Malfoy's did not get car sickness.

"No I will be fine," Draco responded.

20 minutes later...

"Potter! If you don't stop this stupid muggle contraption right now I will use an unforgiveable curse on you right here!" Draco shouted as he gripped the handle of the door so hard his knuckles were white and you couod see the nerves bulging. Harry reduced his speed and looked worriedly over at Malfoy. he looked as if he was going to puke. "I said stop!" Draco shouted again. Harry slowly pulled off the ride of the road. Draco unfastened himself and within seconds he was heaving outside the car and into the grass. Harry put his hazards lights on and got out of the car too. he walked around and awkwardly pat Malfoys back as he emptied himself. Draco let out a loud groan when he was done. He did not lift up his head but mumbled asking for his wand. Harry got it for him and Draco cast a cleaning as well as a breath freshening charm on himself. "I am not getting back into that bloody thing! Why couldn't we have flew or apparated instead?" Malfoy steadied himself against the car and took a few deep breathes. His stomach was churning and his head was dizzy.

"I asked you if you got car sickness, and you-" Harry did not finish his sentence because Draco broke in.

"I didn't think I would until I got in the car and you drove like lunatic. You nearly killed me." Draco groaned at the emptyness in his stomach and his messy hair. His skin was slightly clammy and he hated it. This was already headed to a train wreck in his mind. Harry turned off his car and pulled out a car sickness medication from the passenger glove box. He handed two pills to Draco who eyed them suspiciously for a long time before he took them.

"Let's apparate the rest of the way after you feel better," Harry suggested. Draco nodded and closed his eyes as he leaned his head against the car. Harry walked closer to Draco so there was only a foot of space between them. Draco could tell Harry had gotten closer, but he did not make a move to open his eyes. Harry pressed his hand against Draco's forehead.

"Nope no fever, it was only car sickness." Harry then gently brushed Malfoy's hair out of his face. Malfoy did not respond. Harry stepped closer. He put two hands on either side of Draco's face.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked in a genuine tone of concern. Malfoy opened his eyes and stared back at Harry. He nodded his head instead of saying anything. Harry's warm hands caressing his face made him feel safe. They stood like that for a moment with Harry slowly and gently brushing Malfoy's cheek with his thumb.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Draco looked down at their feet intertwined. He was not happy about how embarrassed he had been puking in front of Potter, but without the stupid muggle contraption Potter would not have been holding him that moment, filling his nostrils with his tantalizing scent, and overwhelming his senses with how close he was to him. Malfoy took a deep breathe to prepare himself for the Weasleys domain. He looked back up at Potter's intense eyes on him.

"I'm ready" he stated with fake confidence. Harry and Draco spun and apparated on the spot. Their feet landed on the front door of the Burrow. Malfoy tried to shrug Potter off, but Harry had to make sure he was still alright. Within a minute the door swung open and Teddy ran forward to hug the two men's legs awkwardly.

"Draccoooo, Hawwy!" He exclaimed. Draco combed back Teddy's wild hair as Harry bent down and asked if Teddy had been behaving. "Yes very good both grandma's say I am the special helper," he lowered his voice. "You know what that means?" Both men shook their heads and showed genuine interest. "It means I am special and I get to have dessert for my hard work," he ended in a whisper.

Adromena appeared in the doorway and greeted the two men with open arms. She led them inside and Molly set them to work in the kitchen after she gave them both big hugs. Malfoy felt overwhelmed at the hospitality he had received just from Molly alone.

Harry and Draco worked on cutting up vegetables as Teddy waited beside the porch window to welcome new guests. As the guests came in they all were pleasent to Malfoy, with the exception of Ron who gave him a warning under his breathe. Draco and Harry helped bring the food out to the table when it was fully prepared. Not that Draco would have admitted it, but he had really enjoyed cooking with Potter, they teased a lot, but they actually worked well together. When the time to sit down came about Draco ended up across from Harry and sat between Molly and Teddy. Draco was quiet during most of the meal and ate his food silently while following the conversation. He was taking a sip of the wine he had be served when he nearly chocked. Fluer had asked Harry how long he had been with Draco.

"We're not together," Draco clarified. Molly gave him a sympathetic look as if he was a love sick puppy that could not have what it really wanted. It made Draco uneasy.

"We are colleages and Ginny very nicely told me I had to bring a guest and so I brought Malfoy," Harry elaborated. Ron rolled his eyes and Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. He grumbled at her before he started to pile his plate with seconds. Arthur to Draco's glee changed the topic.

"So, Alex tell me about your studies abroad. It sounds absolutely facinating." he said and the conversation picked up again. When the meal was over Draco quietly helped Luna and Hermione in the kitchen with the clean up. They had a great conversation that even had them laughing at points to where their spouses checked the kitchen to make sure they were still alright. Teddy was passed out on the couch and Ginny took him upstairs to lay on a guest bed.

After the kitchen was clean, Bill and Fluer left, Molly and Arthur said their goodnights, and Adromena offered and then took Teddy home with her. The adults left sat in the living room to play "adult" games. After much convincing from Harry, Malfoy started to join in the mix of muggle and wizard games. They passed the wine around and Malfoy was shocked. They had been playing Truth or Dare, a muggle game. He had learned some very interesting things about the players. Draco's turn was next. Ginny asked him Truth or Dare. He chose truth. It was not because he was scared of the dare.. cause he was not.

"Were you close with Pansy, or ever romantically inclined?" the ginger raised her eyebrows. Malfoy mumbled something under his breath involving damned nosey weasels, before responding.

"She was interested in me, but I never returned the feelings the way she would have liked. We are close though, but only as friends." Malfoy surprised himself with how easily he answered. It must have been the drinks getting to him. Potter was next. Ron asked him Truth or Dare. Potter chose dare. The red head smiled wickedly. He whispered something in Harry's ear that made him blush.

"But..erm" Potter was not forming real words. Ron turned to Hermione and told her the dare. Hermione elbowed him and scolded him with her eyes. She told Ginny who continued to pass it around the circle. When it got to Neville he blushed more then Harry had. Malfoy got frustrated everyone knew the dare except him. This game was so juvenile why had he agreed to play it with his "enemies" from school years? Harry looked at Ron.

"You chose dare, no exceptions" Ron pushed.

"But really does.." Harry was cut off by Draco.

"Stop being so dramatic and just do the dare, you are the "chosen one" after " Draco was silenced by Harry's lips crushing his. He was stunned. Harry held Draco face with his hands and leaned into Draco. Harry bit at Draco's lower lip. Draco involuntarily moaned. This gave Harry the chance to slide his tongue into Draco' s mouth. Draco forgot about the circle of people around him. All he could think or feel was Harry's lips on his and his tongue brushing the inside of his mouth.

Draco had not been returning the kiss, but as Harry tilted his head slightly, sending shivers down Draco's spine, he fought for dominance with his own tongue. His eyes were closed and all he could focus on was that the Harry Potter was kissing him. He leaned into Harry deepening the kiss. His arms wrapped around the man's waist. All he wanted in the moment was to feel the unusual sensation in his stomach. Draco wanted to feel all of Potters full, plush lips on his. Potter tasted like firewhiskey and smelt like rain. Draco bit at Harry's lip. Harry groaned. The two men seperated to catch there breath. For a second they were only looking at each others eyes, but soon their surroundings flooded them.

The circle of friends were staring at them with different expressions. Ron looked disgusted. Neville looked embarressed. Ginny and Hermione looked happy and Luna was not even paying attention to them but was inquiring a picture on the wall. Draco's face became tomato red as he realized what had just happened. Harry was a shade of pink. Draco got up and left the room abruptly. Harry followed while calling his name.

"Draco! Wait!" Harry caught up with him outside.

"What in Merlin' s sake was that Potter?!" Draco snarled. Harry remained calm, he had accepted that he was at least Bi, mostly gay, but maybe Draco had not accepted that he too was.

"You felt something" it was more like a statement then a question. Draco seemed scared and nervous. "Ron dared me to snog you, but it was more than a dare. It was... fireworks and stars, please tell me you felt it too?" Harry replied honestly. Draco was not looking at him. He had his head in his hands and was sitting on the front steps. "Please look at me Draco."

Malfoy did look. It was the second time Harry had said his name that day or really ever. Harry sat down beside Draco. It looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Did you feel anything at all?" Harry asked again. Draco dropped his head again. He had denied his feelings for so long. He just thought he did not like Pansy because she was annoying. That, his obsession with Potter was because he was an obnoxious prat, but deep down he always knew or suspected.

"Draco.." Harry whispered beside him. Harry was so scared of rejection. He was not hurt by his break up with Ginny or even Mark incomparison to if Draco were to reject him. Draco looked over at Harry. His eyes were seeing through him. Harry's face was a new expression he had not seen given to him before. It was almost like... no it was not Draco told himself. He turned away from Harry again. Harry took Draco's face in his hands and kissed him very softly. Draco's body betrayed him and moaned while melting at Harry's touch. Harry pulled back.

"Draco I have never had a kiss feel like that. Tell me you felt something. If you did we will figure it out from here, if not I'll drop it and never kiss you again." Harry replied. He waited for Draco's response. Draco could lie, but he knew his body was screaming at him that that was his best kiss ever as well, and if he lied he would never get a kiss from him again. Draco was so conflicted on the inside. One thing he knew was that he wanted, correction, needed more kisses from Harry.

"Yes you prat," Draco responded before leaned over and kissed Harry. He pressed himself onto Harry chest. He kissed him until his eyes were dry from the silent tears that came down. The tears from his father's beatings, his loss of friends, the Dark Lord's tasks that were given to him, Dumbledore's death, Bellatrix's tortures, everything and the most recent feeling of his new want for Harry Potter. Harry wrapped his arms around the mans waist and pulled him closer. Draco ran his hands through Harry's hair. It was everything he had imagined and better.

The kisses slowed down and became softer and less hast. They seperated to catch their breathes yet again. Draco lay his head on Harry's chest. He listened to Harry's heartbeat slow. It was warm outside even in the dark night. There was a slight overcast. Some stars and the moon peeked through the clouds. They could hear the crickets and cicadas chirping. Lightening bugs flew about.

"Harry..." Draco whispered. Harry smiled at Draco saying his name he moved his hands to comb through Draco's hair.

"Mmmm..yes.. Draco," he whispered in response. Draco did not know how to put into words how he felt about Harry at the moment. He felt he had found something he had been searching for for a long time. All he could manage was..

"You prat..." he mumbled into Harry's chest. They stayed close together for a few minutes before Hermione stepped onto the porch.

"I hate to interrupt, but... Luna and Neville are leaving as well as Ginny and Alex. Ron and I will be headed out soon but I wanted to make sure you were okay.

"I'm more okay now than I have been in a long time," Harry repsonded while he untangled himself from Draco. They went back inside and said their goodbyes. Harry apperated them to the street his flat was on. Draco followed closely. They did not talk much.

When they reached Harry's door he looked at Draco. Draco ducked his head. It was very late and he was tired. "Harry... could I stay the night? just this once.." Draco did not look to see his reaction. He looked up when he heard the door unlock. Harry guided Draco to his bedroom. They took off their shoes and climbed into the bed. Draco tried to keep his distance. Just because he kissed a guy and was starting to maybe admit to being a little gay, did not mean he would sleep with a guy all in the same day. Harry rolled onto his side to face Draco's back he wrapped his arm around Draco's waist and pulled him in. He lay his head on Draco's shoulder. Draco did not complain. He felt the odd sensation again. He felt safe with Harry's arm around him.

"Thank you Harry," Draco whispered before he fell asleep. They both slept peacefully in each others arms.


	10. Chapter 10 It's Official

_Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, favs, follows, 40 followers woohoo! I'm sorry for the delays in updating again, idk if I will ever maintain a consistent writing/posting schedule. 2018 is here so yay! I hope you guys enjoy ;)_

Harry had a night full of peaceful rest. He did not care about his work at that moment. He was perfectly content where he was. Draco took in a breath and Harry watched as he started to slowly stir. The rays of sunshine, from Harry's bedroom windows, shined down upon Draco's already blonde hair and made it dazzle in the most attractive way possible. Draco's long eyelashes parted as he turned onto his other side to face Harry. Draco let out a yawn. He was still a little disoriented, but happy. Harry smiled at the man he still had in his arms. He would have never imagined himself so blissful with the a man who he had thought was an enemy for so long. Draco looked at Harry's face lit up as if it were Christmas Day. His lips curled up in a shy, but fitting smirk.

"Morning Beautiful," Harry said in a deeper then usual tone. Draco could not hide the blush that crept up from his neck to his cheeks. Instead of responding with words Draco snuggled closer to Harry. He knew it must have came across unlike his usual domeanor and Malfoy routine, but Harry was warm and comfortable. Draco felt safe with Harry's arms around him. Their legs intertwined and Draco lay his head on Harry's chest. He took deep breathes and tried to mentally memorize Harry's scent. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Draco's stomach let out an upset rumble. Harry smiled once again.

"I'll go make breakfast, the bathroom is down the hall to the right," Harry got out of the bed and placed a kiss on Draco's forehead before he headed for the kitchen. He did not turn to see Draco's reaction. Once in the kitchen he realized he did not have anything to offer besides Teddy's favorite cereal and some toast. quickly thinking he decided to stop at the coffee shop before Draco was out of the shower. He waited till he heard the water running before he apperated.

Draco sat up in the bed and stretched before he untangled himself from the sheets. He cast a quick spell that remade the bed as if no one had slept in it. He followed Harry's directions and found the cozy bathroom. There were towels and clothes set out for him. He wondered when Harry would of had time to set it up. The wondering was paused as Draco undressed and turned the water on. The shower nosle was trickier then the one at his place and so at first he blasted himself with frigid ice water. Once the water was at a reasonable temperature, he spotted the shampoo that was left in there. No wonder Harry's hair was a mess his shampoo was cheap, Draco mentally commented. Draco cast a spell on the bottle to make the liquid more luxurious for his head. When he was done he dried himself off with the fresh towel left for him and searched around the bathroom for any colone or hair gel. He found a musk he was familar with Harry wearing and applied it to himself. The search for hair products was to no avail. The shirt was a loose white botton down with a simple tie, and muggle, but nice black slacks. Draco looked over himself in the mirror. It was not his choice of a look, but not bad either. He made his way to the kitchen with a glance into the now empty bedroom. He found a cup of tea with a note beside it on the table.

"Thought you'd like some tea, I didn't have anything to offer, but I'll be back shortly with goodies from Dan

\- Harry"

Draco smiled and took the tea into his hands. He sat down and looked around the place. It was definately exactly and at the same time the opposite of what he had expected. The small treasures and pictures from friends and family were scattered around the house. It was a small place, but was very open, with the exception of the secluded bathroom and bedrooms. That gave Draco an idea. He had not seen Teddy's bedroom and all his pets. By process of elimination he determined that the only other bedroom besides Harry's must be Teddy's. The door was unlocked, so Draco quietly opened it and peered within. Many eyes looked back at Draco in curiousity. He then pushed the door completely open. Just as Draco had stepped in and was about to investigate further, he heard a 'pop' from the other room. Quickly, he closed the door and made his way back expecting Harry with food. Instead of Harry, he was greeted with Hermione and Teddy.

"Draccyyyyyy" Teddy squealed and wrapped his arms around Draco's leg. Teddy started to shout out questions at rapid speed. "You're here! Why are you here? Where's Hawy? You smell like Hawy! Why do you smell like him? Are you and Hawy together? Have you seen my animals?! You won't guess what me and Auntie 'Mione got to do today!"

"Hey there Teddy. Take a breath, so I can answer will ya?" Draco tossled Teddy's hair and looked up to meet Hermione's quizzical look. "Hello Granger" he said.

"Hi Draco, I'm sure it's safe to assume you slept well last night." She gave him a smile. "I have my own questions too like are you wearing Harry's clothes and where is he?" She was polite, but went straight to the point.

"Well yes they are his clothes. You smell his colone Teddy. Harry is out getting breakfast, but will be back soon. I'm here cause I stayed the night and I saw some of your pets Teddy, but not all. I'm going to guess you went to the library with Hermione." Draco took a breath after answering the interrogators. Hermione rolled her eyes at the library guess, but smiled at the appearance of Draco and Harry being a thing. Teddy looked back and forth between the adults. He was still a little perplexed.

"So you and Hawy had a sleepover!" then in a more suspicious tone Teddy asked "did you sleep in my bed?" Draco let out a short laugh at Teddy's concerns and innocence.

"No I didn't. Don't you worry," Draco told Teddy in a convincing tone. Hermione looked at Draco questioning.

"So did you have to sleep on the floor or couch then?" Teddy asked. He was not putting two and two together. Draco started to feel uncomfortable with the conversation. He did not want Hermione to get the wrong impression.

"Well no I slept in his bed... with him" Draco clarified. Teddy's face lit up like a lightbulb.

"So you guys snuggled! I knew Hawy liked you, but just so you know he told me I was the best snuggle buddy ever and no body could beat me." Then like nothing Teddy switched the topic again. "Comon' meet Virgil!" He grabbed Draco's hand and had begun to lead him to his room when Harry walked through the front door. He had a bag in his hands. He took in the scene. Draco sent him a look, only he would understand.

"Hello 'Mione, Teddy. I was not expecting you but I am so happy to see you." Harry gave Hermione a hug and Teddy ran to him and wrapped himself onto Harry's legs instead. Harry then walked over to Draco, wrapped an arm around his waist, pulled him close, placed a kiss on his cheek, and whispered in Draco's ear "you look good." Draco blushed and Hermione let out a *cough *cough to get Harry's attention.

"Harry I must be off, but Teddy has books from the library and Ron is waiting for you at the Ministry. By the looks of it I'll be leaving you in good hands." She gave Harry a wink and said her goodbyes to Teddy and Draco before she left. The three left sat in the kitchen and ate the biscuits and pastries Harry had brought. After observing Harry and Draco's new closeness and various hand brushing, shoulder and or knee bumping, Teddy piped up and asked the obvious question.

"Are you two going to get married?" Draco nearly choked on his tea and Harry's face became tomato red.

"What would make you ask that?" Harry asked calmly. Teddy shook his head and acted as if it was obvious.

"Well Draco said you slept together," Draco began to cough and Harry looked at him with amusement and curiousity. He had not expected him to tell his godson that they had slept togethed when they had not "slept together." "you guys like each other, and you are all snuggly now, I was just curious." Teddy finished with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Teddy, Draco and me are a... um.. well we are a couple, but that does not automatically mean we are going to marry, this is new for us and we are just trying it out, okay." Harry took Draco's hand and looked at him for confirmation. Warmth spread thoughout Draco's body at Harry's simple and sweet touch. He wanted to try this new relationship and wanted it to work too. Draco nodded and gave Harry a quick kiss on the lips. Or at least he meant it to be quick before Harry kissed back. The two broke apart from the passionate kiss that had begun when they heard Teddy say "Eww" before his footsteps ran to the bedroom. Harry was amused and Draco was embarrassed, but still grinned against his better judegment

"I think you should finish what you started," Harry said in a low tone. Draco smirked and took a bite of a tart and replied with "my breakfast?." Harry pulled Draco in for another kiss. Harry was not phased by it being another guy that he kissed, but he could sense that Draco was much more hesitant. His hands had roamed to playing with Draco's soft hair. He slowed the kissing to a crawl. "What's wrong Draco?" he asked, concerned he had done something. Draco looked down, almost ashamed. Harry waited patiently. Draco looked back towards Teddy's room and saw the door was closed

"It's just... I've never.. you know done this kind of thing with a guy before.." He mumbled. He had never felt insecure about that fact in his life until that moment. He wanted to have Harry, but did not want to turn him away with his lack of experience. Harry nodded. He understood, even though he had seen a few men, this really was new for Draco. Harry lifted Draco's face and gently turned it to look at him properly.

"Draco," he looked up at Harry and saw the emerald eyes full of so much compassion he had never recieved from the owner until most recently. "Can you answer me a question?" Draco slowly nodded once. "At the Burrow yesterday, was that the first time you've ever kissed a bloke?"

"... yeah it was Harry" Draco wanted to leave, he did not like being in a situation where he was the less experienced or even vulnerable. He had been put into one too many of those when he was younger.

"You know what Draco?" Harry waited for a reponse.

"What Potter?" he asked. He held Harry's look and was quiet.

"I told you already and I meant it. That was the best kiss I have ever had, from a guy or girl, it was perfect. So don't worry, just tell me if I am moving to fast. Also call me Harry not Potter" He said gently. Draco had no words so he leaned into Harry for a sweet kiss. He could taste the pastries and tea from that morning and smell Harry's perfect scent. Harry let Draco be in charge. Harry let him explore his mouth and without knowing moved onto his lap. Draco started to trail kisses along Harry's jawline and down his neck and back. He found a sweet spot just below Harry's ear and Harry let out a soft moan. Draco became aware of something hard against him and stopped trailing kisses, before the two got too caught up. Harry grinned "See you are perfect, I just wish we could continue this elsewhere," he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"We've got work, that we are already late for," Draco reminded him before he slid off his lap and took the dishes to the sink. He turned back to look at Harry's dissapointed face. "Teddy is here and you had better take me out before you take me to bed," he said. Before Harry could respond Teddy's door slammed open and he started to jump up and down.

"Come look! Now look! Somethings happening to Virgil!" Both Harry and Draco followed the very excited Teddy.

"Virgil is shedding his skin Teddy. When it falls off a new one will replace the old," Draco informed him. Teddy pressed his face against the glass and inspected the snake closer without touching. Harry stepped behind Draco and wrapped his arms around his waist and placed his chin against his shoulder. Draco leaned back into Harry, knowing he was real and feeling his intentions were true as well.

"So you and me... it's a.. a thing" Draco whispered to Harry. Harry gave Draco three almost unnoticable kisses along his neck before whispering back "yeah." "You know Ron won't be happy and it'll be bad for your image" Draco warned. At that Harry chuckled softly.

"When have I ever cared about my image? You mean more to me" Harry soothed. Draco was touched beyond belief. He knew Harry from years of *stalking* **observing** and most recent their new friendship. He wanted to mean something to him, but he would have never asked for that kind of statement so early. It only showed that Harry had an amazing amount of compassion even towards people who had hurt him. Draco laced his fingers with Harry's.

"Teddy please feed your friends, we gotta leave soon and I know Grandma Adromena will be very excited to see you," Harry intructed. Teddy started to bustle around the room talking to his pets and feeding them accordingly. Harry led them out of the room and back to his bedroom. Draco sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Harry walked around the room gathering things. Harry paused in his tracks and looked at Draco.

"Did you make the bed?" he asked. Draco looked at the bed he was sitting on and then back at Harry.

"yeah was I not suppost to?" Draco tried to read Harry's face. Harry face went from unreadable to a goofy smile.

"Thanks, most mornings I don't bother since I rush out of here" Harry left the room and made his way to the bathroom. Draco heard the water start, but did not join Harry. Instead, he went back to Teddy's room. Teddy gladly told Draco what all the pets names were, what they were, their best traits, when he got them, where they were from, etc. Harry joined them about 15 minutes later. His hair was unruly as usual. "Was I just imagining things or was the shampoo different?" Harry asked as he combed his fingers through his hair. Draco stood and felt the improved hair that was even better then before, if that was possible.

"I might have tampered with it a little, but isn't it an improvement?" Draco raised an eyebrow to have Harry challenge him.

"I like it," he said simply. Harry then turned to Teddy. "You ready to go?"

"Mhm, but are you sure Virgil will be okay? Can I take him with me just in case? Grandma Adromena loves snakes and I could show her the Parseltongue you've taught me!"

"Teddy, Virgil needs to stay in a familar environment and he is very warm where he is. Grandma Adromena will be even more excited to see him after he has new scales. Maybe next time," Draco eased Teddy out of the room. Harry drove Teddy over to his grandma's while Draco stopped at his flat before he made his way to work, rather late.

. . .

At Draco's Flat

As soon as Draco appeared at his flat Misty greeted him with a puunce. Draco scooped her up before she could shed her hair on his, ahem Harry's, black slacks. She nipped at him until he scratched the special spot behind her ears. She then began to purr. Draco replaced her water with fresh water and then gave her food. He then proceeded to do the same for his owl, before he opened the cage and a window to allow her to stretch her wings. She hooted and flew out the window and did a few circles in the air. Draco went to his bathroom and proceeded to add a few products to his hair.

. . .

At Grandma's

"Hello Harry. How have you been?" Adromena greeted before she gave Teddy a hug. Harry gave her a hug as well.

"It've been well. I was actually going to tell you," Harry was interrupted by the excited Teddy.

"Guess wwhat grandma! Hawy and Dracyy slept together last night and this morning they kept kissing and Hawy says they are a couple, but I think they are going to get married, cause they reallyyy like each other! Isn't that awesome! Oh!!!!! And Virgil, he's he's getting new scales and I wasn't allowed to bring him, but I can next time to show you!" When Teddy had let that all out he was beaming and practically bouncing. Harry covered his face with his hands and took a deep breath. That was not how he had wanted to tell Adromena.

"Adromena I can explain," Harry was cut off by the grandma. She was smiling and she pulled Harry into a big hug.

"Oh, I have been waiting for this day!, much longer then you could have realized, all that built up sexual tension between you two was getting out of hand, everyone could tell you guys were head over heels in love with each other. It's about time," Adromena gave him another hug. Harry was embarrassed and shocked to a point he could not respond to her words. He gave Teddy a kiss on the head and apperated to his work.

. . .

At the Ministry

Sally was sitting on Draco's desk. beginning to get annoyed. She tapped her recently manicured nails against the wood. It was very unlike him to be late let alone this late. She wanted to get paid, but to do that you need to do work. She stood and put her coat on. If Draco was going to skip work with no explanation she was going to go home with no explanation. She pulled open the door and there stood "Mr. I'm very late, but have a goofy grin on my face".

"Well look who decided to finally show up at work. Where have you been? Why aree you smiling like that?" she demanded.


End file.
